Just a Princess
by demon-QUICKSILVER-wolf
Summary: He loves her, and hates her at the same time. She loves him, but will not be with him. Together they are wound around fate more tightly than ever imagined. Because they are a prince, and a princess. Hate has no place here, and love is eternal.
1. Ready To Go

**Chapter 1: Ready to Go**

He pushes her up against the wall, his amazing eyes boring into her's as she struggles. Oh yes, she wants him, but it couldn't be. He was this amazing creature, and she was no more than the book worm. He starts kissing her neckline, up to her jawbone, and just as he was about to kiss her lips, she turns away, ashamed that it had ever come this far. He senses her dismay and backs off, his eyes so emotional she felt like screaming,

"Don't leave!" But of course she doesn't. Her heart tells her to say it, scream it, shout it to the whole world, but her mind is telling her the more she resists, the more she will have an easier life. He speaks, his voice smooth and kind, trying so hard to cover up his true feelings.

"You cannot keep me away forever, Hermione." In such a whisper it twists her insides. He turns heel and walks off, cloak swishing. She just slides down the wall, tearing pouring out of her chocolate brown eyes. She knows how close she was to being completely seduced by him, and it scares her. She can't live like this, in fear of the thing she loves most. She stands up, shakily, and walks slowly to the owlery; the highest tower in the school. She steps up onto the ledge, and glances down, enjoying the feeling of the wind playing across her face. How did it come to this? She can see the Gryffindor team practicing at the Quidditch pitch, only a few feet away someone flies by, not noticing her on the ledge, ready to fall. No one ever noticed her before, and she's still glad most don't. All she'll ever be to them is the book worm who couldn't keep her mouth shut and her books closed. A smile crosses her lips as she remembers earlier years here trying so hard to get attention; if only she hadn't gotten the wrong attention. She looks down, knowing this is the only way. He doesn't deserve her, nor she him.

"This is the best way, the only way." she says to herself. But her heart isn't with her; its where ever he is. She closes her eyes and pulls out her wand, impulse really. Feeling that last surge of happiness, she steps off and into nothingness, spreading her arms. She has always wanted to fly...

Hermione Granger sat up in bed, gasping for breath. She could still feel the wind rushing by her, the grass only inches away. She shook her head; this had been the third dream she had. And each time, the feelings got stronger, the circumstances deeper, until today. When it had seemed like she was actually there. The funny thing though that in each dream, she seemed to know who the boy was, but when she woke up and remembered, she only saw a blurred picture of him. She fumbled for her silver iPod and put it on Shuffle, laying back down and closing her eyes. The first song was 'Animals' by Nickelback, which she immediatly skipped, not wanting to think on her dream. Sighing slightly, she hummed along to 'When You Were Young' by the Killers.

Hermione couldn't wait for school to start; she had much more fun there than at home. But she was evern more anxious for tomorrow, which was Semptember first. She had already packed, and was sure Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter her best friends, would be surprised. This year she had decided to show off her figure (which just happened to be amazing), so all her clothes were...different. Finally Hermione slipped back into sleep, and awoke to 'Disappear' by My Chemical Romance. She glanced at her clock, and grinned. It was 7:00, and she was to leave at 9:00. Her stuff was alrady packed, so she got up, pulled out the earphones, and stumbled into the shower. She loved the feeling of the hot water pouring over her, and was sad when it started to turn cold. She sighed and got out, pulling her hair into a hasty bun and wrapping herself in a towel. She looked in the mirror, surprised at herself. She looked a little different...but what was it? Oh; all her acne (not that there had been much) had cleared up, leaving her skin clear as porceline. She dried her hair, getting even more surprised as she found it was a little straighter and less frizzy. She loved her new bangs, which she had gotten a few days ago, as they hid one eye and made her look mysterious. She stuck in silver paw-print earrings and a similar necklace. She also put on a golden band around her neck; she loved the contrast of the silver chain and gold braid,. She walked out and into her walk-in closet, which after much begging and good grades (that's what started it all!) she had gotten from her parents. She chose a white collared short sleeve shirt and a black tank overtop that said,

"Love is a battlefield" in white letters. She slipped into a red pleted skirt that had a black skull and drossbones on it and black combat boots. She looked in the mirror and loved it. Only Ginny knew about her rebel side, and Hermione could see the look on Harry and Ron's faces. She walked back into the bathroom and sat down at a vanity mirror. She outlined her eyes in black and added a little pink-red eye shadow. '_Better wait 'till breakfast before putting on lipgloss'_ she thought to herself, and walked down stairs.

"You look cute." said her mother, who was making bacon. Mrs. Granger had always been rebel type, relaying to Hermione all the concerts and protests she had been too in her childhood in America.

"Don't you think that's a little...dark?" said her father, sitting at the table reading the paper.

"No. It just happens to be who I am. But thank you for your concern, daddy." She kissed his cheek and sat down beside him, spreading jam on a piece of toast. He just smiled and went back to reading the paper.

"So...are you excited about going to school?" asked Mrs. Granger, putting the bacon on the table and sitting down herself. For some reason, she never called it Hogwarts...but merely school. Not that she hated magic, or anything.

"YEAH! What time is it?" She finished the bacon she was eating and stood up, not really that hungry anyway.

"8:50. Goodness...go up and check to see if you've forgotten anything." Hermione nodded and ran upstairs, checking her room and stowed her wand in her pocket. She put on red lipgloss and brushed her teeth. Then she magiked her trunk downstairs, glad that today was her 17th birthday and she coud finally use magic outside of school. When she got down there, her parents were waiting with a wrapped box.

"happy birthday, hunny!" said her mother, holding out the package.

"Thanks!" said Hermione, sliding a black box out of the paper. She opened it to reveal a silky silver mask. "Oh...it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, sliding her fingers over it.

"We got a letter saying you needed a dress for this year. You're having a masquerade ball!"

"We are!?! That's GREAT!" said Hermione, hugging her parents. She absolutely loved masquerade balls. Her father opened the coat closet and took out a silvery, flowing dress on a hanger. It had only one strap, and a wave of silvery material from the left waist to the right bottem. A pair of glass heels hung with it.

"Like Cinderella." said Hermione, in awe. The large grandfather clock in the living room then rung 9:00. "Oh! Quick...I'll hide it. I don't want anyone to see it!" she cried, using her wand to make it small enough to fit into the box, which she then stuffed into her trunk. "Thank you..thank you so much!" she said, hugging her parents once more.

She walked outside, waving one last good-bye, and stood in the shade of a large rowan tree, making sure no one was around. She exhaled, and spun, keeping a tight hand on her trunk. Hastily, she landed in a stall in the girl's bathroom at Kings Cross Station. She stepped outside and placed the trunk in a cart, hiding it behind a pillar. She went back into the bathroom and apparated back to the house, where her mother was waiting with Crookshank's basket.

"I think I liked it better when I went to the Burrow," said Hermione, hugging her mom one last time, "I didn't have to keep apparating." She turned once more, appeared in a stall, and walked out, ignoring the stares of some girls who swore she had never gone in. She put the basket on her cart and rolled off, looking for the barrier. She found it, and, making sure no one else was using it or around, she walked trough it and onto platform 9&3/4.


	2. The New You

**Chapter 2: The New You**

Hermione smiled as she saw a group of red-heads and one raven-haired wizard. She walked over and flung a very tall red-headed wizard and the raven-haired one into an embrace.

"What the-" they both said, looking down and realizing who it was.

"Hello Hermione." said Harry, looking a little surprised at Hermione's look. "What's with your...clothes?"

"Oh...it's just a new look...or an old look, really. This is what I look like over the summer." she replied matter-of-factly, catching Ginny's eye and winking.

"Then why haven't you shown us before...you've been over my house loads of times!" said Ron, also staring at her.

"I don't know...probably afraid of how'd you act. Now come on...let's find a compartment." Without looking back to see if they had followed her, she stepped onto the train adn walked down the hallway, smiling slightly. Many boy's heads poked out of the compartments, watching her walk past. '_yes...,'_ thought Hermione, finally ducking into an empty compartment, '_things are definitely going to change this year._' Ginny sat down next to her, harry and Ron across from them both. The three of them started talking about quidditch, so Hermione took out her iPod (the only muggle thing that worked at Hogwarts, though only Hermione knew that, having read all 7 revised copies of Hogwarts, a History) and sticking her headphones in. She pressed shuffle again and grinned as she heard the first song come on, 'Sexyback' by Justin Timberlake. She closed her eyes, enjoying it and the songs that followed ('I Stand Alone' by Godsmack, 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira, and 'Glamourous' by Fergie). Just as the song changed to '5 Colours in her Hair' by McFly, she felt the overall feeling in the room change. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, obviously having not checked whether the compartment was empty before coming in. Harry and Ron had stood up, wands out. She turned it down some, the music barely a whisper as she listened to the hostile conversation.

"Oh no not you. Why must I be cursed with bad luck." he said, also taking out his wand.

"Not to be rude, Malfoy," she said, grinning as the words came to her, "But what the hell are you doing here?" He turned to look at her, and his eyes widened.

"Mudblood?" he asked, "Since when do you where punk? Or listen to music?"

"Well Malfoy," she replied, giving a priceless Slytherin smirk, "perhaps you should get to know your enemies more before you make them." Before he could reply, a large tapping drew all their attention towards the window, where a large owl was trying to get in. Hermione, being closest to the window, opened it and let the owl in. It sat on her lap and held out its leg, a letter tied to it. She took it off, and the owl flew off out the open window. Bewildered, Hermione opened the letter and gasped when she saw her mother's handwriting.

_Hermione-_

_I wanted to tell you in person, but your father believed it was the best if you read it rather than have us explain it. I'm very sorry to say that you are actually adopted. Your real parents were wizards, which explains why you are a witch, and they were pure-blood. So infact, you are a pure-blood. We were asked to keep this from you until your 17th birthday. We don't know why your parents gave you up for adoption...but we thank god every day that they did. What ever you know think of us, know that we love you no matter what. Happy birthday again, and write soon._

_-Your step-mother...or mother..what ever you would like to call me_

Hermione sat there, stunned. Her eyes were widening still as she read the letter over and over again. Finally, Harry said,

"What?" They had all completely forgotten that one of them was their mortal enemy, and were all looking at Hermione.

"I...I...I'm adopted." she said, giving the letter to Ginny.

"You're not only that!" shouted Ginny, dropping the letter, "You're PUREBLOOD!"

"WHAT!?!" said Malfoy, looking from Ginny to Hermione.

"I...I am. My birth-parent's families were all wizards." said Hermione shakily. This explained why she was a witch.

"But..but" said Malfoy, pleading at her, "Now what am I supposed to call you? You can't be called mudblood anymore. Damn it."

"You could try calling me Granger." she said. He shuddered, and said,

"Well...it's better than calling you Hermione. She mock-gasped, replying,

"I didn't even know you _knew_ my first name." He rolled his eyes and said,

"Well..I'm enjoying this little conversation, but if you excuse me, I have Gryffindors to torture, and first years to bully." With a mock bow he swept out, his eyes still on Hermione. She shook her head and turned up her iPod, hoping that the others would take the hint that she didn't want to talk. She grinned as she heard the next song...the iPod always seemed to know her feelings; 'Move Along' by the All American Rejects. She looked out the window and thought about her parents. Now that she looked back, she could remember the first years of her life...

_A man with short black hair and green eyes picked her up, smiling. She giggled, enjoying the warmth of his hands and the feeling of raw magic that pulsed through him. He kissed her cheek, and she felt it burn. A woman came into view, her brown eyes soft and beautiful as her long, wavy brown hair._

_"Hello, Hermione." she said in a baby voice, taking her daughter from her husband, "Would you like to come with me to your Aunt Artemis's house for a visit?" Hermione looked back at her father, who was getting up. A shadow had flickered across his face._

_"Be back no earlier than noon tomorrow, Charisse." he said softly, kissing his wife and his daughter. Then he left, his black robes swishing._

_"Of course not Tom." she replied, putting on a lavender cloak and buttoning Hermione into a sky blue one..._

_A group of dark figures swept through the house. They stepped over a dead body of a woman who looked a bit like Charisse, and probably was Aunt Artemis. Charisse was crouched in a corner, holding her baby against her._

_"No...not Hermione...be gone. Who has sent you here?" she screamed, her wand pointed at them and tears streaming down her face._

_"Lord Voldemort knows of your...treason. Give us the girl!" Her eyes widened, the tears still coming._

_"What treason is this? I have committed nothing. And you can't take her."_

_"Hand her over!"_

_"Not Hermione...please...take me, not Hermione!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!" cried the one who had spoken, and a flash of green light hit her square in the chest. She slumped to the floor, her body tucked over Hermione, who was silent._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted another voice, and the death eater fell dead. The same voice shouted it three more times, and the rest fell. The new figure walked over them and took off his hood. He picked up Charisse in his arms and whispered,_

_"I love you." and hugged her to him before setting her on the table. Tom then looked around for Hermione, who had just started to cry, and picked her up, cradling her. "Shhh..." he said, calming her, "Daddy's here."..._

_"Yes...I'm positive she should be given to muggles. It's better she grew up away from wizards," said Tom, hugging Hermione to him one last time. She could feel his sadness and it made her silent._

_"Right. I have a pair of muggles who want a girl...they are caring. Now, for the records, what is your name and hers."_

_"Anderson." he said quickly, "Tom Anderson. This is Hermione Charisse Anderson." He kissed her forhead for the last time._

_"Right, Mr. Anderson. Would you like to meet the new parents, Mr. and Mrs.-"_

_"No. It's better if I didn't know who they were...or what they looked like. Just, just tell them not to let her know until her 17th birthday."_

_"I will tell them that. Now, if I may." Tom gave Hermione to the woman behind the desk and left, his eyes looking at her one more time._

_"I'll come back." he whispered, tears starting to form, "It's best if we're apart right now, but I'll come for you. Will you remember me?" He left._

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. The iPod had stopped playing a while ago, but she hadn't been listening anyway.

"I remember you." she whispered, pulling the earphones out.

"Hermione!" said Harry, noticing her tears, "What's wrong?"

"You've been out for a while now." said Ginny, patting her on the shoulder, "is everything okay?"

"I...I remembered some things, about my parents." she replied. Hermione wasn't going to tell them everything, for she knew they too would have the same hunch that she had; that her father was Lord Voldemort.

"Do you...do you want to tell us?" asked Harry. He knew what it was like to remember your parents.

"My...my dad was named Thomas." she said, not explaining that he was called Tom, "And my mom was named Charisse."

"Hmm..." said Ron, "You know. If you really wanted to, you could still meet them."

"No...I couldn't. I don't know about my father, but...my mother was killed by death eaters. Apparently she committed treason against...against"

"Voldemort." said Harry, his emerald eyes flashing. Hermione nodded and continued.

"They...they wanted me as punishment, but she told them 'not Hermione...take me instead' Then..they killed her." She cried harder, and Ginny put an arm around her shoulder.

"It..it's alright, Hermione." said Harry, patting her on the shoulder.

"How...how can you live with it?" she said thickly, wiping her eyes.

"You remember how bravely they fought, and it reminds you to be brave. And you also think of the life they gave you. They wouldn't want you to be sad for them, but to be out there, living the life that they gave you." He smiled, and she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered into her ear.

"You have it even worse than me...Harry." she whispered back, sitting back down.

"No...no I don't. You don't even know if your father is alive or dead...but I'll help you find out, if you like."

"No...no, that's alright. I, I have a feeling he's alive, and closer than we think." He looked at her funny, but she just waved her hand. "How much longer until we get to school?" asked Hermione, changing the subject.

"About ten minutes, I think." replied Ron, looking at Harry's watch.

"TEN MINUTES!" exclamined Hermione, standing up, "What are you all doing? We have to change into our robes, and, and...GOODNESS! In about 20 minutes we'll know who got head boy and head girl!"

"There we go. Old Hermione back." said Ron, calmly pulling out robes from his trunk. The others did the same.

"Shame really...I won't be able to wear this in school. I was really hoping for it." stated Hermione glumly, pulling robes over her clothes.

"But there's still plently of weekends." answered Ginny, showing a loose shirt back into her trunk. Finally, they were all packed up again and ready to go, when a large voice echoed,

"Please leave your trunks onboard at this time. They will be taken up to the school for you. You may now exit the train on the doors to your right. Have a good term."


	3. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Hogwarts. Hell, I don't even own most of the characters in this...no wait, ALL of the chracters in this. But worst of all...I don't own Draco. And that makes me very, very jealous of who does.

**Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat's Story**

3 nights ago:

Draco Malfoy lay back in bed, sighing heavily. This was going to be a long night.

"Have you got everything ready?" said his father from the door way, making sure everything was running smoothly.

"Yes father," replied Draco, checking to see if the bottles of water were near enough and eveything, "But one more question."

"Yes, I suppose I can allow that. Ask away." Lucius sat down in a chair next to the door, still hesitant about moving closer.

"What did you mean about 'scent'?" He was a little afraid of this, because there was no book to aid him on it.

"As you know, veela's bodies are perfect, god-like if you will. This means you will no doubt attract the attention of a lot of women at school. More so though, you will be able to find your enternal mate. All things have a scent, for you senses are changed dramatically. This scent will haunt your dreams, and you will know when you smell it who it is. She won't be exactly fawning over you, like the most of them. This is your deepest love; you will be very possessive, caring, and loving toward her. My son, you cannot live without bonding to her." explained Lucius. Draco was still a little confused.

"If I can't use my looks to catch her, then why do I have them. And what if she dies?"

If she dies before you bond with her, then you will also die. But after you've bonded with her, and she perishes, then your body becomes your best resource at finding a new mate. This new woman will never be as loved as your real mate, but she will suffice. Does this answer your question?"

"Yes father, thank you. Is...is mother your eternal mate?"

"Yes...I was very lucky at finding her. Now, good night, and pray to the gods you will be as lucky as I was." Lucius left and shut the door. Draco inhaled and exhaled deeply, knowing that pain was to come. His whole body would change tonight, as with his senses and such. He would also be 'haunted by her scent' the most tonight. He flicked his wand and the lights went out. Tonight also happened to be his 17th birthday.

Present:

Draco sat inside the carriage, looking hungrily out the window. Her scent drifted toward him on the wind, and he knew she was here. The girl who had haunted his dreams for the past three nights, and also would tonight. He had smelled her along the train, and had come to look for her, but the scent had gotten lost in a mix of others, and he had accidentilly gone into a Gryffindor's compartment. At least he had learned a bit of useful information. Apparently Granger was pureblood; how odd.

"What's the matter mate?" asked Theo Nott, who was sitting beside him.

"I think Draco's just got the nerves. Right, Draco?" replied Blaise Zabini. Blaise's family was well known to the Malfoy's, and Blaise was the only one that knew what was really bothering him.

"Yeah...nerves. A lot of people are saying I'm going to be made head-boy...but you never really know."

"Don't worry Draco," said Pansy, smiling, "We all know you will be." He only nodded, wishing he could look in all the carriages.

The great hall was splendid, the enchanted sky ceiling showing many constellations. Draco sat down with his friends at the Slytherin table, looking expectantly at the Staff table. Finally, once everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall came up as usual and set the Sorting Hat on the stool. The hat brim opened wide, and it sang,

_The Houses Four_

_Oh What a Chore_

_To sing of them every year._

_Godric Gryffindor,_

_brave and bold._

_Salazar Slytherin,_

_with talents old._

_Rachel Ravenclaw,_

_mind far and wide._

_Helga Hufflepuff,_

_with a wonderful inside._

The hat would have continued, but, right at the moment where it took a breath, a streak of lightning shot from the ceiling and right through the tip of the hat. The old hat glowed silver for a moment before saying in an eery voice,

**A snake hidden in the lion's den,**

**Waiting for the prince to put end to end.**

**She waits, a secret in her heart to share,**

**When the prince comes for his princess.**

The hat stopped glowing, grew silent for a moment, and then said,

_Now let the sorting begin._

Everyone was shocked at the hat's prophecy and how a streak of lightning had come from clear skies in an enchanted ceiling. Talking broke out, and McGonagall was trying in vain to silence them when Dumbledore stood up, his arms open to the whole hall, and said,

"Silence. We shall let the sorting continue. Procede." He nodded towards Profesor McGonagall, who unfurled a long scroll.

"Accin, Sarah." A girl with long, blonde hair went up nervously to the stool. She sat down and put on the hat, looking up at it as if expecting it to explode. After a few moments, the hat said,

"To Ravenclaw with you...and tarry not." She immediatly got up, left the hat on the stool, and walked towards the tablethat was roaring with applause. The sorting continued, ending with 'Wright, Jane' and 'Zues, Megan', both who became Hufflepuffs. Dumbledore once again stood up and said,

"Now, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I shall say more after we have all had our marvelous feast. Tuck in." The Great Hall's noise grew as the clatter of forks and knives began along with talk.

"Come on, Hermione. Eat." said Ron thickly through a baked potatoe.

"RONALD!" she said angrily, "How can you think of food at a time like this? Did you not see what happened to the sorting hat? I don't think that's ever happened before. And what about the prophecy?"

"Yeah...something about a snake...in the lion's den, a prince or something." said Harry, cutting up steak.

"'A snake hidden in the lion's den.' Oh!" she gasped, and looked about ready to burst.

"Hermione...can't this wait till _after _the feast? You're only making me hungrier!" said Ginny, pouring out barbeque sauce. Hermione looked at all three of them sternly and glanced across the hall. No one else seemed that distracted by the prophecy, except one tall, blonde-haired slytherin.

Draco caught Hermione's eye by mistake. She too seemed to be wondering about the prophecy. They stared for a second at each other, until she seemed to come to her senses and gave him a rude gesture. He grinned and returned it. Then he turned back to his table, wehre Crabbe and Goyle were having an eating contest. He just shook his head and started to pile chicken wings on his plate, trying to ignore a small scent in his nose..._her._

Finally all the plates were swiped clean, and Dumbledore stood for the third time that night.

"Again," he began, "I want to welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts. Now, let us hear the prefects this year. In hufflepuff, Jamie Lawrence and Colby Dubbs. In Ravenclaw, Franchesca Dupl'e and Eric Milone. In Slytherin, Shazza Crabgrass and Jason Zabini. In Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley and Aden Gryphen." The tables clapped for their prefects, but silenced quickly. They were waiting for head boy and head girl. "Now then...the head boy is Draco Malfoy." A loud roar of applause came from the Slytherin table. "And the head girl is Hermione Granger." An even louder roar came as the other houses cheered. She was blushing deeply, smiling with happiness as she looked at her fellow Gryffindors.

"Congradulations 'Mione!" said Seamus Finnigan, simultaniously giving her a new nickname.

"Mione?" she said, eyebrow raised.

"I like it." said Harry, "It fits you." Hermione just shrugged and allowed herself to be lost within a pile of people hugging her. Finally all the noise subsided, and Dumbledore said,

"Now that you are all fed and watered, it is time for bed. Goodnight." Ginny and Aden jumped up, prodding the first years into line. Professor McGonagall came over to Hermione and said,

"Congradulations. You should lead your Gryffindors up to the common room. The password is 'lioness' in your honor." Hermione nodded and went to the front, where Ginny was telling a first year boy not to wander off.

"Don't be too harsh on them, Ginny." she said, so happy an odd buzzing noise had filled her ears.

"Oh no, of course not. Just don't want my reputation scarred by the death of an ickle firstie." The boy, who had been listening, paled.

"d-death?" he stuttered.

"Yes. Even Dumbledore doesn't know all of Hogwarts secrets." answered Hermione, taking the lead. When they reached the fat lady, she gave the password and climbed through the portrait hole. People piled in until the common room was quite full. Then, most drifted off to bed in pairs or trios, talking animately or yawning. Finally it was only Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"G'night." said Ron, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah...and congradulations again, 'Mione." said Harry, following his best friend.

"Are you coming?" asked Ginny, pointing up the girls staircase.

"You go," answered Hermione, sitting in one of the armchairs, "I need to think for a bit. Don't wait up for me." Ginny nodded and climbed the stairs, yawning heavily.

**(A/N: here's the new chapter three..not written twice. lol...me and my stupid mistakes!!!)**


	4. The Change

**Chapter 4: The Change**

Hermione stared into the fire, thinking about her father. She just had this feeling that he was indeed Tom RIDDLE, Lord Voldemort. She jumped as a thought hit her; didn't that make _her_ a princess? And wasn't she a 'snake hidden in the lion's den'. She had a secret too. But...if she was the princess...then who was the prince? Something told her she wasn't going to like the answer. She went back to thinking about her father. 'I'll come back' he had said. So...what if he was trying to find her? The thought hit her like ice...Voldemort, after her? She shook her head and pulled on a strand of hair. She watched her fingers twirl it for a second, liking how it was tawny, like her mother's. Then she screamed as the hair turned black. She dug into her bag for a mirror and held it up. Black streaks were growing from her scalp!

Someone must have heard her, for she could hear someone walking down the steps. It was Harry.

"Hermione?" he asked, looking at her without glasses on, "You okay? And what are you doing down here...it's three in the morning!"

"I'm fine, Harry." she said hurridly, "Just...just thought I saw something in the fire, that's all. Go back to bed. Really." She was glad he couldn't see her with her hair like this. Harry nodded and walked back up the stairs, not even realizing his best friend's hair had just gotten black streaks in it. She sighed and picked a spell book from her bag. The dying firelight proved good light to read by, for soon she found a spell to change her hair color.

"Esperenta!" she whispered, pointing her wand at her hair, which started to turn into the normal tawny color. She bit her lip; if anyone looked really closely at her, they would notice darker strands, but that didn't really matter. No one ever noticed her. Sighing at the day to come tomorrow, Hermione grabbed her bag and tip-toed up the steps to the dormitory, her mind finally on sleep.

The day dawned early and bright. Even though she had stayed up very late last night, Hermione was up at six with one thought in her head, "_the library._" She wanted to find out more about the prophecy, the sorting hat, the enchanted ceiling, the four houses (two in particular), and most importantly Voldemort. She knew that there wouldn't be much in there, but she had to try. So, at six in the morning, Hermione silently got up, dressed in her black robes with a 'head girl' badge, and left, bag slung over shoulder.

She walked down the coridors, smiling as she saw she was the only one in the library besides Madam Pince, who was remodeling some shelves in the 'restricted' section. Hermione walked to the back on the library to her favorite table; it was hidden by a book shelf and a large fake plant (Madam Pince believed that real plants made messes). She shrugged her bag off and looked at the book shelf beside the table, picking out 'Enchanted Ceilings and their mistakes' and 'The Story of the Sorting Hat'. Hermione dropped off the books and went to another shelf nearer the front, looking for 'Four Houses, Four Stories, Book 1, Godric Gryffindor', grinning as she saw the fading copy and grabbed it. She walked back with the dusty volumed in her hands and almsot fainted as she saw that some one else was at her table, so engrossed in a book that they hadn't even noticed her things there. And it wasn't juast any someone...it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" she spat, sitting down opposite him. He jumped and, seeing her, glared.

"I'm reading, mudblood. Go find your own table!"

"Me? How about you!?! If you hadn't noticed, my stuff's been here for-" she checked her watch, "a half hour." He flushed, his eyes darting to her bag, which he had just noticed, and her angry face.

"Oh...well damn it. How the hell do you know about this table?" He mentally berated himself...what was her going to do now? How have nice conversation with the mudblood, here? He inhaled deeply and gasped. She was in the library...and the only thing keeping him from her was Granger.

"You know what, never mind...just leave me alone, and-" he stopped midshout, noticing the three books in her hands.

"Is that 'The Sorting hat Story', 'Godric Gryffindor', and 'Enchanted Ceilings and their mistakes'?"

"Uh huh," said Hermione, smirking as she saw his jealousy, "And there's one more." She took out a book that had been sent to her last night by very late owl. She showed it to him, and his face reddened in anger. The book was vivid green with the image of a snake eye bourne on the front in silver. Beneath it was the words, "Salazar Slytherin, the Snake in the Shadows". What was even more astonishing though, was the author: 'Marvolo Riddle'.

"How in the bloody hell did you get that book? There's only one in existance!" Hermione had expected the last part, but he hadn't expected her to question her sources. Hastily she thought of something.

"I..uh...I...It...IT WAS A PRESENT FROM LOCKHART!!!" she said, regretting her words as soon as they had left her mouth. Draco sat back down, staring at her eyes for any hint to the truth.

"Mudblood...you're really a bad liar." he said, smirking. Her scent played in his nose, but oddly, he couldn't make his body move to find her. He probably just wanted to mess with mudblood's head too much.

"Oh really?" she asked, standing up and putting all four books back into her bag, "Then let me tell you the truth. Or a lie...you can be the judge of that." She smirked another priceless Slytherin smirk. Draco was taken aback by how natural it looked on her. "The book was given to me by a powerful wizard who said that I could use it to figure out the prophecy." She started to walk away, but looked back over shoulder. "And...he told me who the princess was. Later, Malfoy." Hermione walked out of the library, leaving a stunned Draco. He looked at his watch, saw it was time for breakfast, and slipped his book back into his bag. The silver writing that read 'Four Houses, Four Stories, Book 2: Salazar Slytherin' glittered mysteriously. At the door to the library, he sniffed again, and caught her scent. It wound around his heart and made him want to follow it, which he did. Down a flight of stairs and two corridors, he growled (quite animal-like) as the scent mixed with hundreds of others. She had led him to the great hall.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"What? Oh..yeah, I'm fine. Just, just had a row with Malfoy. The usual...calling me mudblood and then me saying something witty back and then leaving." Hermione looked at down at her plate, trying hard to concentrate on her plate, but she felt four pairs of eyes on her. Three were Ron, Harry, and Ginny, but the fourth she was sure was Malfoy. Ever since telling him about the book, she had regretted it dearly. What if he tried to steal it...or went to a teacher...or used some potion to make her tell him everything she knew?

"Hermione...HERMIONE!" came Ginny's voice from what seemed very far away.

"What? What?" She loked around frantically, her mind still on Draco's leering face.

"See..this is what we're talking about," the red-headed witch explained, "Ever since the train ride, you seem...occupied. Like you're sort of not with us." Hermione gave her best don't-know-what-you're-talking-about smile and stare and secretly patted the book hidden in her bag for comfort.

"I really don't know what you are talking about. Oh, I've got to go, I think I forgot a book in my dormitory." She raced out of the great hall, smoothing down her high ponytail just out of habit (her hair was no longer frizzy!!).

"Hmm...Hermione NEVER has ONCE forgotten a book in her dormitory." said Ron, for once actually looking thoughtful.

"She's changed." said Harry, agreeing with him.

"And I don't know if it's for the better." said Ginny, saying the thing that was on all their minds.


	5. The Princess

**Chapter 5: The Princess**

Draco:

Draco Malfoy was worse than mad, he was in a tremendous rage that, if he just so happened to meet Potter, he would no doubt kill him...the muggle way. First off, Draphe Greengrass had once again asked him to the masquerade ball that was happening on Halloween from 8:00 to 1:30. She kept telling all the girls that they were going out so no one asked him, and he kept refusing her, so, as of the day of Halloween, he was dateless. And if he even tried asking anyone, they would refuse and run away, as if the mere memory of Daphne would kill them. Second, Potty and Weaselbee had dates. Weasley was going out with Padma Patil, and Potter was still going out with Weaslette. Just the thought of those two dunderheads dancing while he was leaning against an effing wall made him want to punch the next thing that came into his way. Sadly, the next thing just happened to be a wall. Now Draco had anger issues and a swelling hand. The third thing was Mudblood...and the prophecy. She could be seen in the library, at the table they had fought over, poring over old tumes and especially that book she had been given. when ever their eyes met, she wouldn't gloat, but there was a look, a knowing look, in her eyes which made Draco think that she knew a lot more than even Dumbledore. The fact that she also had the book, which should be in a pureblood's hands, was even more infuriating. The last thing that tore at him was _her_. _She_ was here, yet he hadn't been able to track _her_ down yet. _Her_ scent and blurred form appeared in all his dreams, but when ever he tried to reach out, touch, or talk to _her_ in some cases, _she_ would disappear, or even worse, kill him. He was lonely, in his thoughts and outside. Sure, some girls had been fawning over him, but he took a potion that made it so most wouldn't. He grinned evily; today he had 'forgotten' to take it, and perhaps he could get a date tonight.

Hermione:

"No...I'm fine, guys, really. But you know me, I don't like dances that much. Really. I'll be fine, Ginny." said Hermione, rolling her eyes as her friends once more tried to convince her to go to the masquerade ball.

"Hermione Granger, since WHEN do you not like dances?" said Ginny, her hands on her hips in a most Mrs. Weasley-ish way.

"And even if there isn't a Krum...someone will go with you-" said Ron, flinching at the stare Hermione gave him.

"What do you mean, someone!?! For your information, I've been asked by tons of boys, all begging me! Their doesn't NEED to be a Krum." she exploded at him, wand twitching close to her wand. Harry obvoiusly saw this, for he said hastily,

"I'm sure what Ron means is that...if there ever was, not that there IS, but if there ever was a chance that you weren't going because of the date situation, that you could get anyone, anyone to go with you. Isn't that RIGHT, Ron!" He elbowed the red head, who nodded enthusiastically. Hermione just rolled her eyes and said,

"Well...you guys have fun. I have a whole stack of books to read, and I could really use the time to catch up on homework. But Ginny, you have to tell me everything when you get back." Ginny, smiling in a sky blue dress, exclaimed,

"Of course! Just...have fun up here, okay. Come on guys..Ron? Don't you have to meet Padma now? It's 8:25." Ron jumped and rushed down stairs, his black suit with white shirt flying behind him. Harry grinned, hugged Hermione, and left with Ginny. His suit was much neater than Ron's, with a green shirt that matched his eyes instead of white. Hermione waved to make sure they were gone and closed the door, turning and sliding down it.

"I thought they'd never leave." she said, and got up, a large smile on her face. She was going to the ball alright, but not as Hermione. She would simply call herself Charisse; after all, it was her middle name. Hermione flicked her wand and locked the door...just in case. She ran to her trunk and pulled out the box, making it full size. She took out the dress and, admiring its fabric for a moment, laid it out on her bed. She ran into the conjoining bathroom and took a fast shower, drying her hair with a spell. She raced back out and checked her watch, it was 8:45. She had fifteen minutes to get ready. She slipped on the silvery dress, smoothing imaginary wrinkles. "Thank you mom and dad." she whispered. She put on light silver eye shadow, mascara, and silvery lip-stick(no blush because of the mask). She waved her wand again at her hair and it came out natural, the dark streaks echoing off the tawny. She put it up so it was slick in the front, with her bangs, and very curl in the back, which was done in a sort of pony-tail-bun-thing. She tied on the mask delicatly, slid her small feet into the magical glass shoes, and stepped in front of the mirror. She blushed with self-conciousness, but felt a nagging as she looked at her bare neck and arms.

As if someone had been reading her mind, a large tapping came from the window. She opened it to let in a black falcon, the same bird who had brought her book. There was a letter and a package. She ripped open the letter first.

_Dear Hermione-_

_Again I wish you a happy seventeenth birthday. I hope the book has been of some use to you, for I know it was very useful for me at my time at Hogwarts. The package is a belated birthday present. Perhaps, some day, I will recognize you because you are wearing it, but for now, perhaps it's best if we were apart. sometime soon though...we will reunite, and I will explain everything to you._

_- father_

The witch smiled; inside she knew that Voldemort was indeed her father but this, this proved he was still Tom Riddle, the man her mother had married. Hermione opened the package and gasped, sliding a finger over what resided in it. There was a necklace with a black gold chain; the charm the image from her book, but with the pupil a 'C'. No doubt it had been her mother's. Two diamond crescent moon earrings accented it perfectly, and she put both in. She gasped again at the last pieces of jewelry. Twin silver snakes curled three times to make two bracelets, their faces pointing a little bit away from the wrist and their eyes glittering with emeralds. She slipped them both on, and immediatly she knew that this had been the jewelry her mother had worn for special occasions. She could almost feel her mother's touch carressing them and a soft whispering in her ear that said,

"You will be late if you do not hurry, Cinderella." Hermione grinned and said to no one,

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going. Just...I have to be back by midnight so I'm here when Ginny, Ron, and Harry come back." She slipped her wand into a secret pocket in the folds of the dress and walked out the door, checking to make sure no one was here. The common room was silent, and Hermione climbed out the portrair hole, feeling someone - possibly her mother - help her not fall. The Fat Lady gasped and said,

"My, My, Hermione, you look amazing."

"Shhh!" said Hermione, blushing once more, "Please don't tell anyone. I want this to be a secret." The Fat Lady nodded, smiling.

Hermione made her way down the corridors and staircases, trying to make no noise and listening intently for any sign of life. It seemed as if the whole castle was in the great hall, at the masquerade ball. She came to the top of the grand staircase, and was amazed at the scene below her. The Great hall and Front Hall were in old victorian style decore with amazing lights, colors, and magical creatures. Fairies and bats danced in the air while pumpkins grinned from every corner. People were talking in the Front Hall or sitting at tables while even more were in teh Great Hall, dancing or eating.

All eyes were drawn to her, which made Hermione blush. Luckily, the mask covered it. She took a deept breath and stepped down, thanking god and everything else that tonight she seemed to have perfect posture and could walk in high-heels (which all girls wish for). She heard mutterings, questions asking who she was and statements saying how pretty she was. Hermione smiled with pure joy and walked into the Great Hall. She was more amazed at the decorations in here to. An amazing orchestra played, and people in masks went whizzing by, though most had their's off so people could see how pretty/ handsome they were. Hermione checked her knot again; the last thing she needed was for it to fall off.

"You, Me, Dance?" asked a Ravenclaw, obviously full of himself.

"Er...no, thanks." The Ravenclaw stomped off, gaining back his 'cool' when a group of girls walked by.

"May I have this dance, fair maiden?" said a voice behind her. Hermione turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing there, his dress robes black, but victorian style and half his face hidden in a plain black mask. His eyes stared at her with an odd hunger in him, as though he had been waiting for her. She wanted to say no, but his eyes, his amazing gray eyes stared into hers. Plus it would be a good cover-up story if anyone suspected her. He bowed, like they would do way back when. She smiled and curtsied, saying,

"Why I would love to, good sir." He held out his hand, and she took it. They gracefully swayed about, getting many stared from both boys and girls. Hermione could feel the seduction of his body radiate off him, and guessed what he was, amazed and a little confused.

"Are you a veela?" she asked, and he blushed.

"Yes...and actually I was about to ask you the same question." It was her turn to blush.

"Well, the asnwer is no. Am I really that pretty to be mistaken for one?"

"You are. What is your name and house, I don't think I've seen you before." She grinned...Malfoy didn't pay much attention did he?

"My name is Charisse, and my house will remain secret, as shall my face." He looked a little sad, but understanding.

"Then you are a mystery, that I will solve." They started into another song, and this time they could feel the envious atmosphere around them. He smiled coyley at her.

"What is your name? Your house must be Slytherin, foy you have an air of ambition and cunning."

"Draco...Draco Malfoy. Head boy...and I shall take a guess at your house. You are a Ravenclaw, because of the use of words and the odd predicament that you know what house I'm in."

Draco:

Charisse laughed at his last statement, something that he had never heard before. It sounded so pretty, so careless, that he grinned. The stared and smiled at each other, not speaking until the song ended.

"I don't think I can take any more classical music...do you mind if we wait until the mystery band gets here?" she asked him, her beautiful brown eyes big and soft.

"Of course I don't mind, come, let's find a table." He didn't care what they did, he was so giddy at just being with her he felt if he let go of all control he would pick her up and carry her out of the hall. It was her...his mate, his mystery girl. He couldn't believe it when he had scented her, and then she had said yes to his invitation! he caught Blaise's eye from where he was dancing with Pansy and winked, which he understood. Blaise's eyes widened at her and he gave him the thumbs-up. Draco looked back at Charisse lovingly, and felt he could walk through walls.

All of the sudden, Draco ran into three quite solid people who were just leaving the hall.

"Watch it Potter!" he growled, trying to keep control over the veela in him that wanted to kill Potter for brushing against Charisse.

"Oh, I'm so _sorry _Malfoy, for not bowing down to the Prince and Princess."

Hermione:

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Not here, not now, not them. Harry was looking at her without recognizing her at all. She stifled a sigh of relief. She knew in her heart, she had to prove herself now. That she was not a Gryffindor, not Harry Potter's friend, not a mudblood.

"Finally, you realize who the true betters are." she said, her voice colder than she had expected. Draco was smiling ever so slightly at her.

"Queen and king never stay so for long." mocked Ginny, one hand on her hip. Her eyes were narrowed at Hermione, who once again thanked the gods that she was wearing a mask.

"Ah, but if you haven't noticed," she tried to think of ice, anything to stop her from seeing them there, "You and Scarhead" -why all of the sudden was she using Draco's insults?- "are the top of the school." Ginny's mouth opened, as if to retort, but the red-head could not think of anything and closed her mouth, eyes wide.

"Move aside, then, for the _new_ king and queen." Hermione brushed past them, feeling her heart break a little. Just as they were moving on, she heard Ron say,

"Where's Hermione when you need her? And who WAS that?" Hermione felt her eyes prick, but a warm hand clasped her own, and she felt Draco pull her into a chair. His smiling face, his gray eyes, and the warmth of him made her smile. Tonight, just for tonight, she had not a care in the world. She wasn't a Gryffindor, wasn't a mudblood, bookworm, know-it-all, or anything of the sort. She was a princess...and all that mattered was being here with her prince.

"That was amazing," he said, eyes shining with admiration, "I knew Potter wouldn't ahve any comebacks, but you even shut up the Weaselette!" He leaned in swiftly, but in Hermione's eyes it took for ever to finally have him brush her lips. He blushed, and Hermione felt her face burn. And then the clock struck midnight.

Hermione gasped, standing. She didn't want this to end, not now, but it had to. She saw the look of confusion in Draco's eyes, and said,

"I...I have to go." No more explination was given as she dashed from the hall. People were looking at her, moving out of her way. She silently thanked the shoes as they seemed to transform into flats so she ould run easier. The dress was being difficult, but finally she made it back to her room and dormitory. She slid in through the door, begging no one be in here, and was granted her wish. The whole tower was empty. She ran up the stairs, dashed into her room, and started undressing, pulling the jewelry off and putting it in the two boxes. She ripped off the dress and shrunk it, hastily trying to remember what she had been wearing before the ball.

Finally Hermione sighed and laid back in bed, everything sorted out. She twisted a lock of hair in her hand absentmindedly, before glancing at it. She jumped up; the hair was black. She snatched her wand and said the incantation, finally sitting back on her bed. What a long night it had been. Her lips still tingled from the veela's kiss. Draco's kiss. No, don't think about him like that. Like Draco...he's Malfoy. Sick, twisted, mudblood-hating Malfoy. And she had let that kiss her. She sighed, realizing it was probably the veela side of him taking advantage of her weakness, her vulnerability. She had just wished so hard, wanting a prince to her Cinderella-ness, and there he had been. In all his shining glory. She sighed and laid back on her pillows, wanting to cry. She glanced at the necklace, realzing she hadn't put it back. Hermione gasped...before her eyes, the 'C' on it had started to move. Like a snake it slithered around and bent into a new shape, the leter 'H'. She smiled and picked it up, sliding it on. What was the harm in wearing it? When she had it on, she could remember the night she had first worn it, the best night of her life. 'NO!' she thoguht firmly, 'that can't be the best night. You were with Dra-Malfoy. Malfoy. Say it again. MALFOY!' The door opened.


	6. The Unforgivable

Disclaimer: yeah, this I forgot on my other chapters. for future reference, I am NOT J.K. Rowling and if I get ANY more owls I'll do something really embarassing. just kidding, none of you thought i was J.K. Rowling 'cuz if I was why on earth would I be here, typing a fanfic, when I coould be hanging out with Tom Felton. Answer, anybody?

**Chapter 6: An Unforgivable**

"Hermione!" said Ginny, walking in a closing the door. She grinned and threw herself on her bed, sighing. "You really missed it. Everything." She closed her eyes in the memory of it, smiling, frowning, and then just sighing again. She got up and changed from her dress and into sweats. Hermione hastily hid the necklace under her sweatshirt and pretended to be interested.

"What did I miss exactly?" She propped herself up on her elbow and scooted over so Ginny could sit down.

"Well, Malfoy was there, and I think he must have done something different, because he was really good-looking. Not that I think Malfoy is hot, i'm just saying. All the girls were fawning over him, but he had eyes for only one." she said fast, brushing out her hair from its bun.

"Oh really?" said Hermione, thinking how interesting it is to hear the night from another perspective.

"yeah. She must have been Slytherin, because she was covered, really covered, in silver with snake bracelets. I have to admit, she was pretty beautiful, but extremely haughty. I wish you were there to hear the comebacks, though you could have thought of better ones." Hermione jsut grinned, allowing Ginny to continue. "Anyway, what was really weird was like after we bumped into them and had a row, they went and sat down and then, as soon as the clock struck midnight, she ran out. He tried to follow her, but Daphne Greengrass stopped him. Wild huh? Just like Cinderella. Hah! I can just imagine her dress turning to rags. Wonder who she is though. I don't think I've ever seen anyone with black-streaked hair before. So anyway..." She went on to explain the mystery band had never showed up, how much fun she had had dancing, but Hermione wasn't listening. She was thinking wildly, 'He tried to follow her...' She then mentally knocked herself in the head, how could she be so stupid as to be disappointed Daphne hadn't stopped him. If she hadn't he would have found her, and then probably removed her mask, and then probably cursed her on the spot.

"So what did you do here?" asked Ginny, smiling.

"Oh nothing really, just caught up on my homework, read a few books. The usual stuff. You know Gin- I think your whole description made me tired, plus I stayed up late as it is. Mind if I hit the sack?" Ginny nodded and stood up, saying she was going back downstairs, where apparently there was an after-party. Hermione flicked the lights, and rested her head in complete darkness. She smiled and looked out the window, which was right beside her bed, at the full moon. She opened it, enjoying breeze and the smell of the autumn air. Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, the wind playing across her face and her last thoughts on the words, "You are amazing..."

Draco:

Draco gasped, sitting up in bed. The ball had been four nights ago, yet he still had dreams of the night...and the girl. Who ever she was, he loved her. More than he had loved anything. And they had only spent one night together. He shook his head and swept his legs over the side of the bed, pulling a shirt and robes on.

"That you, Draco?" asked Blaise sleepily, not even looking up from his bed.

"Yeah...damn insomnia." he replied, grinning slightly as he knew that was what Blaise was doing. They called Draco's dreams and midnight walkings aferward 'insomnia', and many people were under the impression he had a horrible sleeping record.

"Don't stay up too late...tomorrow's Thursday and you have that whole meeting with Dumbledore." Draco only grunted and walked across the room, slipping his wand into his pocket. He silently moved down the stairs and out of the common room, sighing yet again as his veela side made him think about her. He walked out of the dungeons, and then from there, let Hogwarts take him where she wanted to.

Slowly Draco made his way up one staircase, down another, through two corridors, and up another staircase, this one hidden. He came out on the top of a tower, which seemed to be close to the owlery, but not close enough that he could hear or smell the birds. He felt dazed, and tried sluggishly to remember how he had gotten here. Nothing came to him, only a flash of color and shadow as the corridors moved and his feet pulled him from a light walk to a swift run until he had burst through the door. And now he was standing here, looking dumbfounded, as yet again her scent came to his nose. Of course...she had been here. Draco almost slapped himself in the forehead; these walks were supposed to take his mind off of her, and yet his evil, perverted veela side made him think about her. Wasn't he supposed to have control over it? At least he had some.

The night of the ball, when Charisse had run out, he had tried to follow her. When Daphne stopped him, saying that she thought the girl had to be ugly to hide her face, he had almost blown it. How dare she say something about Charisse...beaustiful, wonderful Charisse? If he hadn't had enough control over the veela in him, he thought he just might of. Draco shook his head, and, sitting on the ledge of a window, gazed out at the still full moon - a blue moon. Already looking towards the heavens, he said in what sounded like a scream in his head but came out as a whisper,

"Do the gods really hate me so as to not allow me the one comfort I am given?" 'The Gods' answered only by making it pour rain. Draco cursed as he suddenly became soaking wet as well as angry and lonely. Because of the rude language, he did not hear the footsteps coming up the stairs and only stopped speaking when a gasp reached him. Who ever it was turned tail and raced back down, followed immediatly by Draco. He saw tawny hair whip around a corner and a wave of her scent reach him. He ran faster, but as he turned the corner, he found it utterly empty...just like his heart.

Hermione:

Hermione gasped, trying to draw in breath. As usual, she had woken with insomnia (really this time) and went to her special tower, the one she had found in fifth year. Just as she had been walking up the steps, she had heard cursing, and ran for it. Now she was sitting on the floor, her back to a wall, and straining to hear any sound of footsteps. Finally, after a few shakey breaths, she tried to remember if she had recognized who had been sitting there. Of course...she would know that voice anywhere from all the times it had uttered the same words to her; Malfoy. But why had he been in her tower, and at night? It just didn't make sense.

"But...but Sir! Is it REALLY nessessary to make us share a dorm?" said Hermione, feeling her heart sink. At least Malfoy didn't look happy either.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I think it is VERY nessessary. You of all people would understnd the importance of house unity, which this indeed will bring more to. The tower is on the seventh floor, at the Northern end of the school. The password is 'moonfire'. Everything has been brought there. Now, good day." And without another word, Professor Dumbledore dismissed them. The heads walked out of his office, Malfoy sighing and Hermione rolling her eyes. As they reached an intersection, Malfoy started down the North path, while Hermione took east.

"Have you lost your mind, mudblood? The tower's this way." he said, backtracking a bit.

"First off, Malfoy, I'm no longer a mudblood so you really have no reason to call me that, not that you should if I was muggleborn. Second of all, I know the effing tower's that way, I'm going to tell my friends. Why on Earth do you think I'd want to walk with you!?!" She started off again, rolling her eyes once more as Malfoy replied,

"I thought the answer was obvious!" The whole irony of that statement almost made Hermione laugh. The truth was that because the answer _was _obvious she couldn't stand to be around the stupid prat any longer. The truth was that that night, when he had gently kissed her, Hermione had become a whole new person.

Hermione didn't like her hair, the way it was always tawny all over. She much more prefered the black streaks, but then again, the tawny hair had kept her secret for her. She sighed, the tawny would stay. Next, she always wore the necklace now, hiding under her shirts or robes. She wanted to let it rest easily and open, wanted to watch the sunlight glint off of it and wanted to know that her father had sent her this. But again, the open neck had kept her secret for her. She sighed again, the necklace would stay hidden. Hermione was sitting on her bed in the heads tower. It was a nice tower, with a large sofa and fireplace, small kitchen and two separate staricases leading to the same hallway that overlooked the common room. Hermione's room was on the left and painted in reds. Hermioe had noticed, how ever, that each wall was lined at the top and bottem with an inch of silver. Perhaps someone else knew her secret too? A bathroom connected her room with Malfoy, and as much as she hated to say it, she didn't mind sharing a bathroom with the prat. It wasn't because of her newfound 'feelings', but because they didn't exactly see each other much.

No doubt Malfoy was off looking for his mate, because he only ever came to the tower to sleep and do homework, and even most of his homework was done in the library. It wasn't at all what she had expected; she had thought she and Malfoy would be yelling and fighting most of the time, both threatening to curse each other. Ahh...good memories of days spent watching Malfoy quiver as she held her wand to his neck and laughed.

It was 6:30 and a Saturday, and was also a Hogsmeade trip. Hermione had gotten up extra early so she could get dressed and not have anyone know what she was wearing. Because today, all hell was be let loose as Hermione turned into her real self, black streaks and all. She knew this was a risk, tha something could go terribly wrong, but that didn't matter. She liked risk, and she hadn't had one in a long, long time. Hermione got up and rummaged through her drawers, slipping on a dark brown cami and a light tan, lacy, mid-evil looking shirt with buttons going up the back. She complimented it with ripped pants and a pair of shiny tan flats. The shirt neck was low, and Hermione touched the necklace for a moment before burshing her hair and undoing the charm in it, sighing as black locks touched her face. She smoothed on brown eyeshadow and light pink lip-gloss, standing in front of a mirror. Hermione Granger looked perfect.

Hermione wrapped a cloak around her, making sure everything was covered, and also shouldered a silvery-gray messanger bag. This too went hidden under the cloak. She drew up the hood and left her room, smiling as she heard Malfoy's soft snoring stop as he awoke. She walked down the corridors and staircases, through the front hall, and out the doors. She saw the mass of students that had already gathered there and went over to three in particular: Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

"Hey," she said, making sure the hood covered her hair completely. She knew she must look pretty out of the ordinary; Hermione Granger did not usually wear cloaks, and never with the hood up.

"What the hell?" said Harry, not recognizing her for a moment.

"Hermione?" asked Ron, dumbfounded.

"Shhh." she said, glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention. "I jsut came to say, say that I'm not going to Hogsmeade today. Just didn't want you waiting up for me." Ginny contemplated this for a moment, and then said with a smile.

"Alright Hermione, who is he?" Hermione was taken aback.

"What do you mean who is he? There is no 'he'. I've just decided not to go to Hogsmeade-I've got too much work to do. 'He', honestly Ginny. Do you really think I'd leave you guys for some 'he' that I won't even tell you about?" she replied, thinking of something quickly. Better to answer a question with a question. Or maybe it wasn't. All three people in front of her averted their eyes and didn't give straight answers. Something about 'changed' and 'not for the better' were included, enough to make Hermione see what they were talking about. "Really guys, just because I'm not with you 24 -7 now doesn't mean I'm changed. I've just other priorities, and if you don't remember, I've been there for you guys for the past 6 years. While you all have had quidditch, and dates, and girflfriends and boyfriends, I've waited in the common room for you all to get back." She was staring at them, begging them to look her straight in the eye.

"You have books." muttered Harry, looking up.

"Well a lot good books have done me, to give me three friends who, at the slightest chance I won't be there for them all the time, decide that I'm changed for the worse. God, to think I was actually happy this morning. See you guys around...or not." She turned and walked across the grounds, not caring where she went. After a while Hermione stopped and realized she was at the back of the castle, somewhere no one ever went. She could see why, there was a tremendous drop a few feet in front of her, but she liked it. A small waterfall trickled down the cliffside and into the lake, comforting the witch. The best part about it was that it made Hermione not want to cry, and so she didn't have to wait for the tears to stop coming. She lowered her hood and enjoyed the breeze playing with her hair, glancing at her watch. If she had good timing, she could be back just as the students left, and no one would notice her join in with them.

Hermione threw off the cloak and stuffed into the bottme of her bag. She made sure she looked okay, and not like the Hermione the bookworm, and trudged back the way she came, realizing the distance she had come was greater than she had expected. Just as she made it back, the students were leaving. She slipped in with them, unnoticed.

Hermione strolled down a Hogsmeade street, earphones in her ear and the song 'Break Away' playing in her heart. She looked in some shop windows, not stopping to really look but just to see the difference of products they were selling. She had first gone to the Three Broomsticks and gotten a small flask of butterbeer before it filled with students. Now she drank from it, sighing as the warmth spread to her fingers and toes. And then something chilled her to the bone.

"So Cinderella does have a face." said a voice, a voice that yet again Hermione knew without having to see them. Malfoy. Hermione ripped the earphones out and stuffed them in her bag. Without any thought she burst down a side alley, running for her life. She would -could- not let Malfoy see her face. And yet she knew it was all in vain, for Malfoy was a veela and sure to catch up to her. A hand caught hers and made her trip. An arm caught her waist and turned her, connecting lips with lips. He pushed her up against the wall, ignoring her attempts at escape. After what seemed like for ever he broke off the kiss and looked into her face, eyes jubilant. Not for long...as soon as the shock registered those gray-blue eyes went blazingly cold and, yet, a small part remained jubilant.

"Granger?" he said, incredulously. Hermione, waiting for the worst, realized he still wasn't backing up. "You? You're cinderella...Charisse!" His eyes looked to her neck, where sure enough, the necklace was glinting in the sunlight. That made it true. Hermione looked away, not meeting his gaze. How she wished to be anywhere but here. He was waiting for her to answer.

"Charisse is my middle name." she said, surprised that any sound had come out of her mouth at all. A thought dashed through her head; why, God, wasn't he backing up. She still remained stuck forcibly between the solid wall and him.

"But...but you're hair...and the ball...and the necklace. This...this is a sick joke, isn't it." His eyes were full of hurt and shame, and he finally stepped back, letting her regain footing.

"I'm afraid it's not," she said, finally comin loose. "This is my natural coloring, I've hidden it with a spell. Before that letter at the beginning of the year I didn't know either. The ball, the ball was me. I went secretly so I could be this me...the real me. I danced with you because I thought it was a good idea at the time, 'coverup' if anyone suspected me. The necklace is from the same person the book is from, and was my mother's. Did I tell you my mother's name was Charisse. The necklace changed the letter after the ball, and I've been hiding it under my robes ever since." She looked away, legs telling her to bolt but heart telling her to stay and explain.

"So...so it really was you at the masquerade ball?" Malfoy asked, now leaning half-heartedly against the opposite wall.

"Y-yes." Hermione stammered, wishing with all her heart shecould return to this morning, when she had decided, 'what the hell, I'll go to Hogsmeade as myself today'.

Draco:

He couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it, but the veela in him told him it was the truth. His smell hadn't gotten mingled on the train, his brain had. In the library, that's why he couldn't move. And at the tower, she must come there. There was a small click in his head, and all of the sudden everything seemed so clear, so happy. He had finally found her, his mate, his Cinderella. She was his for the taking, and take he would. He stood up from where he was leaning and walked over to his angel in two steps and cupped her face in his hands. Hermione's eyes shined with surprise, and he saw them to be the same eyes, the same taunting eyes he had seen behind the mask.

"Well that solves a few problems." he whispered, and he kissed her. The veela inside him was literally shaking with happiness at this. This was the best moment of his life, even better than actually finding her was knowing her name, knowing where she lived, what classes she had, who she was. For a moment she was taken completely by surprise, and just let him kiss her. After that moment though, she used both hands and pushed him backwards.

"What the hell?" she asked, stepping back a pace. She was so pretty, her clothing accenting her perfectly. Why, oh why hadn't he noticed her curves before now? He closed the space between them and started to kiss her again, wrapping his arms around her, but again she resisted, and onnce more he found himself a step away from her. "Malfoy...what the hell? We're effing worst enemies here. Kissing me is like, unforgivable."

**(A/N such a long chapter that was, and such a twist on events, good lord. I hadn't anticiapted THAT! lol, and aren't I supposed to be the one anticipating things here?**

**zaelithe - ah yes, of course I know you hate cliff hangers, and that's why I keep making them. aren't I jsut so evil?**

**Isabella Heart - thanks for my first official review! I'll try to update on reg. intervals, but we all know how hard that is, with school and that pesky writer's block!)**


	7. The Nighttime Visit

Disclaimer: yeah, this I forgot on my other chapters. for future reference, I am NOT J.K. Rowling and if I get ANY more owls I'll do something really embarassing. just kidding, none of you thought i was J.K. Rowling 'cuz if I was why on earth would I be here, typing a fanfic, when I could be hanging out with Tom Felton. Answer...anybody?

**Chapter 7: The Nighttime Visit**

(A/N oh ho, I know what all of you are currently thinking but no! It is not that! Or maybe it is, what the hell do I know, I can't comprehend what all of you are thinking. ON with the madness!)

Hermione:

Why was he doing this? His eyes had a strange mixture in them, and Hermione couldn't tell what it was. His demeanor seemed collectively calm and cool, so different from what he had been feeling s few moments ago. How could he just be all happy again, just like that? How could he not hate her, want to kiss her, just like that? She glanced around in dismay, he had her trapped and no one was around. He stepped forward and she stepped back, up against the wall. How familiar was this?

"No," he said, wrapping an arm around her torso, "Not kissing you would be unforgivable." Not this again. He started kissing her again, but now Hermione couldn't push him off. No doubt she tried, both hands on his chest and pushing against the wall with her back, but to no avail. Finally she did the only thing a girl in her position had left to do; she kicked him where it hurt...hard. That worked tremendously, for Malfoy was temporarily rendered helpless as he bent over, obviously in pain.

"And that was for?" he asked, still doubled up.

"For snogging me as if I were Pansy...and being an all around prat." she replied simply. He smiled smally, straightening a bit and brushing off his robes.

"Knew you'd find a way to insult me in there somewhere." he said, once again leaning against the wall as though nothing had just happened. Hermione couldn't take this, his, his calmness.

"Veelas!" she said, throwing her heands up in the air. "Ug, I'm going back to bed before this day gets any worse." She picked up her messanger bag and proceeded to leave the alley the way she had come. But a warm hand clasped hers and pulled her back.

"Don't go." he said, eyes pleading. She didn't time for this, this bastard.

"I can do what ever the ruddy hell I want, Malfoy, and don't think anyone can stop me." she growled, pulling her hand from his. My, my, wasn't this a blunt day. In a fast movement, Malfoy had her up against the wall again. This was definitely getting tiresome.

"Is that a threat, Hermione?" he asked, "Or a challenge?" Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand, pointing it at his neck.

"It's definitely a threat." she stated, silently going through all the ways to curse him. Would it be jelley legs, the full body-bind, tongue-tied? "Now let me go." Malfoy's eyes flashed as he did what he was told. She nodded in approval of this and started walking again towards the alley. His hand grapsed her wrist. Shs turned, ready to say anything that came to her head, but he only said,

"Call me Draco." And dropped her wrist. She nodded again and walked off, hving the nesty feeling that Draco was watching her go.

Draco:

Oh yes, the year had just definately gotten more intersting. He had let Hermione go only with one thought in his head; she slept in the same tower he did. Wasn't this going to be a fun weekend? Okay, the snogging was a little much to take at one time, but who is he to control his veela side? I mean, the fates gave him this, can't he enjoy it without getting hurt? Apparently not. God damn she was good at kicking! He rolled his eyes and exited the alley, haunted by her ever wafting scent. But he knew he couldn't follow her, he still had plently of time and everything. Draco sighed and went to go meet up with Blaise and Pansy, knowing Blaise could at least offer some sort of comfort.

Hermione:

Hermione's first thought was to go to Harry, Ron, and Ginny and tell them all about the affair so they could curse Draco together, but after the realization of what she was going to do sunk in she mentally smacked herself in the head. What the hell was she thinking? Doing that would be revealing everything, including the part of how she had danced with Draco, intentionally, and basically burned them all in the same night. No...Hermione would not tell anyone about this...or would she? Hermione decided she would send a letter to someone, someone who would care. She was running so fast she didn't even noticed someone in front of her until she bumped into them.

"Hey!" said Ginny, getting up and brushing herself off. Hermione didn't turn around and kept on going, muttering a 'sorry' over her shoulder. She then grinned slightly as she heard Ginny begin ranting about stupid Slytherins and their manners. One day that mouth of hers would get her into real trouble. Hermione was on the top step of the castle, ready to open the large oak-front door, when a thought came into her head. She could tell someone. There was someone who had always been there for her: Ginerva Weasley. No matter the story that Hermione had to tell her, she knew Ginny would understand. And why had she been so stupid before? Hermione changed her hair color and, forgetting all about her clothes, rushed off back to Hogsmeade. Ironically, Ginny was in exactly the same place as before, still ranting on about the manners of her fellow students.

"Ginny!" Hermione said breathlessly, cutting the red-head off short.

"Hey Hermione! Why are you wearing the clothes that I just saw some Slythirin whore-"

"I really need to talk to you Ginny. Like, **really badly**." The last two words were emphasized. Hermione and Ginny shared a glance, and Ginny said confidently,

"Guys." Now Ron and Harry exchanged a glance.

"Guys?" they both asked, looking suspiciously at Hermione.

"Guys." said Hermione. Ginny giggled in delight and dragged Hermione into the Three Broomsticks, where they found a very secluded table. Hermione went to get two butterbeers, and when she returned, Ginny basically pulled her down, took a deep breath, and said,

"Spill.Everything.Now." Hermione also took a deep breath and said,

"DracoMalfoyjustkissedmeandbasicallymadeoutwithmeandIthinkI'mhiseternalmatebecauseheisaveelaandwemetatthedanceandI'msorryforburningyoulikethatbutwhatwasIsupposedtodoand-" She took a breath, giving Ginny oppertunity to intervine.

"What, whoa, WHAT!?! Malfoy just made out with you? He's a veela? You went to the dance? What do you mean 'burned' me? Explain!" Ginny was now drawn up to full height and, even if Hermione was taller, Ginny looked pretty fierce.

"I wanted to go to the dance as...as myself. I found out that my natural hair color isn't just brown, it's black and brown streaks...see." She undid the spell and blushed as Ginny stared. "I didn't want to tell you guys because I was afraid of how you would react...and I know I've been stupid. So that was me, at the ball. 'The Princess'. I danced with Malfoy only so no one would expect me...but I found out he is a veela Gin! That's why girls were fawning all over him." Ginny nodded, not saying anything. "That's why I ran at midnight too...and Malfoy kissed me. I think I might be his eternal mate, but I'll have to research it more - I don't know much about veelas. And then today I was feeling sort of bored and I wanted a risk so I dressed up as 'Hermione the risk taker' and came here." Ginny again nodded, and said calmly,

"That's the reason for the cloak then...and the edginess..plus the change. Well, you were definitely right Hermione, this change wasn't for the bad. Look how pretty you are..and how confident! You should totally dress like this more often. Now tell me about this little make-out session you just had!" Hermione smiled, relieved that all this was finally coming off her chest.

"Well Draco, I mean Malfoy, saw me and I ran and then he caught up to me and I sort of tripped so he had reason to catch me and then our lips sort of touched and then he realized it was me and I explained some of this to him like why I was Charisse - that's my mother's name and my middle name, I used it at the ball - and then he sort of came at me. I only just got away." Ginny giggled again. "It's not FUNNY, Ginny. This is probably all some horrible joke and, and..." Hermione started to cry, just all of the shock finally breaking her. Ginny immediatly stopped giggling and slipped into her side and hugged her, saying,

"I didn't mean to make you cry...and I don't think it's a joke, hun. I mean, he didn't realize who you were till just then." Hermione, wiping her eyes, repied,

"But then what if he turned it into a joke? What if he's laughing about it now, 'Oh, yes, I just seduced the mudblood, all hail me, the prat!'."

"What do you mean seduced? I thought you said you only just got away."

"Ginny...I, I think I kissed him back." And with that Hermione started to cry harder, unable to believe that in fact the 'Pureblood Prince' did indeed seduce her.

"Aww...Hermione. As I said, I'm sure its not a joke, even if it is a bit unbelievable. Hermione, it's okay that you kissed him back. First, you probably didn't mean it, I mean, it's not like he gave you a big heads-up or anything, and even if you did, It's called a first kiss. Everyone has had one...even if it is with the ferret, so what? Just play it easy and pretend not to be effected by it. Don't play into his hands."

"thanks, Gin." said Hermione, smiling through the lessening tears. "I always know I can count on you." The two girls waited for Hermione's face to clear before heading back into the setting sun. It was getting rather cold now, and Hermione welcomed the warmth of her cloak, trying to ignore the awkward stares Harry and Ron were sending her. They walked back up to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione did not take off the cloak, and she didn't care about the looks people were giving her. She had, how ever, changed her hair back though, and also had to sit through Ginny's glares or displeasure.

"What's with the cloak, 'Mione?" asked Seamus, who was sitting across from her.

"I'm just, cold, that's all." she replied with a smile. He only shrugged and continued his conversation with Dean. Dinner wasn't even half way over when Hermione got up and excused herself, excusing it as tiredness.

"Night." said Ron, waving a hand. Hermione nodded and left the hall, letting out a large breath. She wanted to take off the cloak, but knew what it was hiding and desised. Walking slowly down the long corridors, she contemplated just how many people had walked these halls. How many girls had cried against these walls. How many spells had wrung through the air around her. It was a scary thought to think that she could be walking the same path as someone before her. And yet, in one way, it was comforting, to know that someone else had shared the same feelings as she had. Scary, but comforting...what was Hermione getting into? 'Pull yourself together' she told herself, shaking her head and causing the curly waves to bounce.

Finally Hermione made it to the head dormitory and walked in. She slumped her bag down beside the couch and, tossing off the cloak, sat down, looking into the fire. It was pretty, the way the flames danced endlessly, and harsh, how one day they would die. Hermione was in some kind of a trance; she slowly felt her shoulders sagging and eyelids closing. Slowly but surely she fell asleep, laying on the dark green couch.

Hermione felt complelty at bliss. She had just awoken from a very nice, lazy dream and didn't even want to open her eyes. She breathed in, and at the same time, felt the couch beneath her exhale. It took a few breaths for the girl to realize that couches are not living so therefore do not breath. She wanted to snap open her eyes and spin around, swinging her wand, but something held her there. Some invisible **thing** that was so warm she didn't really feel like moving. Her mind and body were at war with each other: _do something! _**Why should I? It's warm and comfortable.**_ Because you don't even know what's beneath you, you imbecile! Take out your wand and curse it into oblivion! _**No thanks, I'm fine where I am. And I don't appreciate the insults, either. I'm not supposed to be the ****smart**** one here. **

Warm, soft arms slid around Hermione's waist, just clasping above her navel. The held her there, not tightly, but it gave her body something more to fight with. She felt warm breath in her ear, and realized the thing she was laying on was a person. She wiggled, and the arms tightened, binding them together. She struggled, aware that her wand was currently in her bag, and where, oh where, was it? Someone, the body curently beneath her and holding her hostage, starting kissing her neck softly. The pair of lips migrated up her neck and to her jawline. She flinched as they came close -too close- to her own lips. And yet it felt wonderful. Hermione arched her back like a cat and murmured,

"mmmm." A thumb stroked the top of her hand reassuringly. Her legs were right of top of his, knees against knees and thighs against thighs. Jeans rubbed against jeans, and she noticed both had bare feet. She slid an inch by accident, and he moved to accomodate that so they were back where they originally started; but it was too late. The movement had jarred her senses and the little voice in Hermione's brain came back. _MOVE!_ it shouted, and she did just that. Hermione twisted, leaping out and catching her imprisoner off guard. She broke the chain his arms had made, and stood up, stepping back a pace. She couldn't believe who was on the couch.

Draco Malfoy stood there, arms now laying against his sides as he stared at her, big gray-blue eyes calm, as if they hadn't just been laying on top of each other. He contracted a bit, whining,

"Now I'm cold. Come back." His eyes were pleading with her, one arm raised the slightest. Hermione stepped back again.

"What the hell Draco? I don't exactly remember falling asleep on you." Her eyes darted and she saw her bag, about ten steps away. Perfect, just bloody perfect.

Draco:

Draco had seen Hermione leave from dinner early, that wicked black cloak hiding her amazing curves. After a while, the veela had gotten the better of him, and he had come to find her. And then, to his delight, he had found his mate asleep right in front of him, in full vulnerability. She had been shivering, the fire almost dead, so he had decided to keep her warm...with his body. And when she had awoken, he had made sure she hadn't moved, and he knew she had been enjoying it for a while there. And now she had left him again, with this cold, empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You were cold." he said, the same feeling growing in him, "So I thought I would keep you warm."

"Ever heard of a blanket? You know, big piece of fabric that keeps someone warm. Even you shuld have heard of one...there not exactly muggle." she retorted, her eyes again glancing at her bag. Draco once again thanked the gods that her wand wasn't with her, or else he'd probably be a slug by about now...and he really didn't wanted to go through life being Draco the slug-veela.

Draco stood up in one sweeping motion and wrapped his arms around Hermione, hugging him to her. With one arm on the small of her back, and the other tilting her head up, he said,

"But who needs blankets? You have me." He began to kiss her again, his tongue demanding entry into her mouth. She resisted fairly well, trying to push him backward. He complied, pulling her along with him until he was sitting on the couch and she was on top of him. Now he had both hands around her, holding her. Hermione pulled her head back and, brown eyes furious, said,

"Get off me!" She tried to recoil, and found herself unable to do so. Draco grinned and plunged in once more, trying to go further. But she resisted, and pulled back again, her eyes more pleading than anything and her mouth a frown.

"Let me go, Draco." she whispered, and he could hear, feel the sadness in her voice. He didn't know why there was such a feeling in her...he hadn't hurt her, only tried to give her the love she deserved. Draco wanted to comfort her, hold her close and let her break down just so he could wipe away her tears. Be he found his arms relinquishing her, and she got up. Without a moment's hesitation she walked away, not even looking back. He didn't watch her go, just heard her walk up the steps and into her room, closing the door behind her. A few seconds later he heard the shower turn on. Draco sighed; his mate was being tiresome and sad...and he couldn't even comfort her or have her comfort. This was turning out to be a bad night after all.

**(A/N: So yah, it actually took for ever for me to write this. I had big writer's block, and I couldn't stop obsessing over POTC 3!!!! Anyway, since you all are probably bored with jsut reading this fic, I've decided that I want a new character. There will be a contest: anyone who wants to be the 'new charrie' must send me a review with a few things in it:**

**1. reason why you liked my fic (or) something that could improve it**

**2. character name and description**

**The character and answer that I like the best will be put in for the next few chapters, along with the name and description posted here!! so go on, go on, try it out. (HP 1...Ollivander) Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I was so excited as this is my first fanfic!!!! love you all bunches and bunches!)**

**-Quicksilver**


	8. A Lioness Will Always Protect her Cubs

Disclaimer: yeah, this I forgot on my other chapters. for future reference, I am NOT J.K. Rowling and if I get ANY more owls I'll do something really embarassing. just kidding, none of you thought i was J.K. Rowling 'cuz if I was why on earth would I be here, typing a fanfic, when I could be hanging out with Tom Felton. Answer...anybody?

**Chapter 8: A Lioness will always defend her cubs**

Hermione:

_How dare he?_ asked Hermione to herself, trying but to no avail to calm herself down. She was standing in the shower, liking the feeling of hot water over her skin, but she was still livid. Again, she had felt like she could kiss that boy back for eternity, but she, being the sensible one, had pulled away. He was a Slytherin...a completely pratty, perverted, Slytherin arse. And just as well, she had been completely vulnerable to him. She shivered at the feeling. It was good that soon the winter break would be here, and Hermione would be able to escape to the Weasley's, for a short time at least. The water started to turn cold, so, glum as ever, Hermione cranked the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her.

"Nice towel." said a voice behind her. She gasped and pulled the towel around her tighter. Then Hermione turned and confronted the beast. Draco was standing there, smiling good naturedly. His eyes though...something was wrong with them. They didn't quite fit with his smile.

"Pervert." spat Hermione, turning around and opening the door to her bedroom.

"Guilty as charged." replied the boy, shrugging. She just shook herhead and slammed the door behind her, snatching the wand on her desk and and casting two very thick locking charms. Hermione walked over to her drawer and pulled out dark gray sweatpants and a tank top. After getting dressed, she used a simple spell to dry her hair and pulled it back into a long ponytail. This was definitely going to be a long night.

Draco:

Over the next few days, everytime Draco saw Hermione, she would dissappear around a corner. He tried looking for her in the library, but even at that precious table in the back she was gone from. He would hear her come in late at night to the head dorms and immediatly go upstairs, close her door, and lock it. It was getting very tiresome...and he had a feeling that Hermione was now also trying to get her meals delivered to her room, so they couldn't perchance meet in the great hall. Basically...Draco felt very, very lonely and that aweful cold feeling in the pit of his stomach grew to an almost unbearably level. He started to have spasms where he didn't even know where he was, and the fury in him would cause the poor veela excrusciating pain. He was having one such spasm when the worst possible thing occured.

Draco was walking innocetly down the hall, though of course you know when he looks innocent he's usually up to something. He was trying to follow Potter and Weasley, who were talking up ahead, so he could see if they met up with his beloved (aww). He could just hear their conversation.

"I don't know mate...I mean Hermione's ditching us more than usual." said Weasley, shrugging.

"I have a feeling it has to do with that letter she got at the beginning of term. I mean, I know I would distance myself from people if I just now found out I was adopted." replied Potter.

"Maybe...you know, I've been wondering if she didn't just make the whole thing up...to fit in more. I mean, did you see her clothes at the beginning of the year?"

"And we already know she's a good liar." WHAM! A pale fist hit Ron in the back of the head, causing him to trip. Two seconds later, a similar fist hit Harry in the shoulder. Draco, who had overhead them insulting his mate, had burst. There was a full on brawl going on when a door opened and a voice shouted.

"What the (f-word)!?! I leave you for two seconds, TWO SECONDS and already you're brawling in the streets!" All three boys stopped and turned there heads, leavng their bodies in a most comical position. Draco had the neck of Harry's shirt in his right hand and his left hand curled into a fist, cocked into a punching position. Ron was cowering behind Harry. Draco's face immediatly lit up as he saw Hermione standing there, not exactly registering the wand in her hand or the angry look on her face. Next thing he knew, the wand was to his throat and she was a far as she could get with her wand still there.

"Off of him...**now**." she said through clenched teeth. He stepped back a pace, glaring at Harry and Ron...who was still cowering behind his friend.

"But they were insulting you, Hermione." pleaded Draco in barely a whisper. Herione turned to glare at the people she had just saved. She looked back.

"Why would you care?" The words hit him like icy daggers, peircing his heart. Why wouldn't he care, when he'd give anything for her? Why wouldn't he care, when her reputation was at stake and she was being back-stabbed by her friends?

"You know why." he replied, looking away and drawing in her sweet, sweet scent.

"I don't know why you would beat up my friends." Draco bit his lip and said louder,

"A lioness will always protect her cubs. You do your job well, Granger." before turning and stalking away, mentally killing himself for leaving.

Hermione:

Hermione sat down on the ledge in the Moon Tower (in case I didn't explain before, Hermione's tower was named the Moon Tower by her) and looked up at the stars. Once again it was a full moon, and Hermione's favorite time of the month. She started to name constellations off in her head...there was Sagittarius, in all his sparkling glory. Over there she could just see the usually hidden constellation of Venus, goddess of love, as she stretched to let loose a heart (this constellation is made up, sorry to all who are now rushing to windows in attempts to see this pretty star shape). Hermione sighed...these were her real freinds...these constellations that changed with her, instead of against her. A girl could be at peace here, her mind totally free...unless of course you had what happened to Hermione today.

She still couldn't get over what Draco had said, 'A lioness will always protect her cubs'. It was true, more than often she felt like Harry and Ron's mothers, and even McGonagall had called her 'lioness', but still...the way he had said it. The admiration it had taken for those words, which should have been whispered, were spoken for the whole crowd to hear. Hermione liked it...the nickname and how it was true. She felt like she guarded her house...and felt sad when she realized this would be her last year to do that. The very, last year for her to be at home in this castle.

It started to drizzle, the rain feeling like angel's tears. Hermione didn't move, didn't care if she got wet, and just sat there, swaying a bit to the beat the drops made when they hit the heavy tower roof. Hermione was more lonely than ever before...and she felt the sadness envelope her. The pure wanting of someone to understand her, someone to be able to talk to her, hold her, tell her it was alright. But no one could. Hermione started to sing a verse of a song:

_You're dancing in the rain,_

_adding your own to the mix._

_For he has left you standing,_

_but non-the-less dancing._

_Your partner is your fear,_

_your sadness plays the tune._

_And all you can think about,_

_is dancing in your tears._

Now Hermione was crying, and laughing at the same time as she saw how silly she was...sitting here in the rain laughing and crying and singing. It made her laugh even harder. She stared into the heavens, eyes on the moon, and only smiled as she let her imagnation get the better of her. In the moon she saw a shadow flicker across it, and then realized that the shadow was a lioness, strong and proud. It's eyes were brown, like Hermione's, and the coat was tawny. It stared at the witch, the mouth upturned in a smile, and Hermione saw a lioncub at its feet, sitting. The cub was also a female, the eyes like its mother's, but the coat had streaks of black in it. A voice whispered in her head,

"Soon you will learn the truth, my lioness." It stopped raining...but the drops kept falling from Hermione's face.

**(A/N: SORRY! its a very short chapter, I know...but it needs to be. I NEEDS THAT NEW CHARRIE! I've got two great ones...just got to decide between them and toda! love you all**

**the contest is still going on...but get it in soon!!!!**

**anyone who wants to be the 'new charrie' must send me a review with a few things in it:**

**1. reason why you liked my fic (or) something that could improve it**

**2. character name and description**

**The character and answer that I like the best will be put in for the next few chapters, along with the name and description posted here!! so go on, go on, try it out. (HP 1...Ollivander) Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I was so excited as this is my first fanfic!!!! love you all bunches and bunches!)**

**-Quicksilver**


	9. Confused Feelings

Disclaimer: yeah, this I forgot on my other chapters. for future reference, I am NOT J.K. Rowling and if I get ANY more owls I'll do something really embarassing. just kidding, none of you thought i was J.K. Rowling 'cuz if I was why on earth would I be here, typing a fanfic, when I could be hanging out with Tom Felton. Answer...anybody?

**Chapter 9: Confused Feelings**

Draco:

Hermione Granger was sitting on the steps in a pavilion outside school. A luggage bag rested beside her as she stared, not really registering, at the pavement in front of her. She was waiting, letting the slowly falling snow catch in her hair and cover her cloak, for Harry and Ron to come so they could go into Hogsmeade and apparate to the Burrow.

Someone else was also in the pavilion, leaning against a wall basically hidden from Hermione's view. He wore a simple black cloak and a Slytherin scarf hung from his neck. Even though the coldness shattered him...he was even colder on the inside. For right now, just standing here and looking at her, he knew he was letting her go. She would leave him again...for the company of those evil backstabbing so-called friends of hers. And this thought tore him up inside. Draco Malfoy was not at all pleased with the proceedings.

Back in his common room, Draco was sitting there, staring into the fire. Ever so slowly, tears ran down his face and dripped off his chin. He couldn't stand it...being so apart from her, as if he didn't even exist in her eyes. But he knew at least that she knew of him...why else would she take so much time from her day hiding from him? He smiled the smallest bit as he remembered how she had laughed, so carelessly and happy, on the night of the ball. What had he done wrong? Why wouldn't she just open up to him? He had been able to catch a glimpse of her today, a rare prize, and had seen the dark circles under her eyes that meant she wasn't sleeping right. He had sensed the pain radiating off of her, and wanting nothing more than to take some of it away, and give her a good, happy dream. Most of all...we just wanted to be able to smile across the room at her and see her smile back.

Hermione:

With a deep breath, Hermione turned and, after a few moments of pain, found herself in front of the Burrow. Ginny was standing beside her on one side, Ron on the other. A smile lit across her face...but almost instantly it was gone. Now that she was here she missed Hogwarts. Plus the fact that she was tired; Hermione hadn't been sleeping well for a month now and usually made a trip up to the Moon Tower. Insomnia plagued her...and she knew she was slipping up in work. Only a few days ago she had completely forgotten about Charms homework, and she had also heard the large gasp when she had to tell Professor Flitwick she didn't have it. She was tired of that too...of the expectation she had made of herself. _Well,_ she thought, _at least here I can just relax for a few days._ At least...that's what one would think.

"So Hermione."

"Yes, Ginny?" replied the witch, who was knitting a scarf.

"When are you going to ask him out?"

"WHAT!?!"

"I said when are you going to ask him out. It's been pretty obvious he likes you."said Ginny calmly.

"I'm not going to ask him out! And he hasn't exactly been out-in-the-open about it for the past years. I don't even like him back."

"Oh come on, Hermione. Since when do you not like him back."

"I do NOT like him. I don't ever want to be near him." She shuddered.

"You sat next to him at BRUNCH!"

"Wait...who are you talking about?"

"Ron!" stated the red-head. "Wait...who are _you_ talking about?"

"N-no one. " Hermione lied quickly. The fact was that she hadn't been talking about Ron at all. She hadn't even been thinking about him. But why had she thought Ginny was talking about Draco? How could her mind have even brushed upon that subject? More than ever, Hermione was confused. Ginny shrugged and went back to talking to Fleur, who was still eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

After a few minutes, what do you know, Harry and Ron came into the room.

"Hey guys. Want to play quidditch?" they asked.

"er, no thanks." siad Hermione, still knitting. Fleur also declined. Ginny, how ever, jumped up and raun to get her broom. Now there was only Hermione and Fleur in the room...along with a very uncomfortable silence.

"So...what's it like being a veela?" asked Hermione, not looking up from her knitting.

"Et is not ze best ting in ze world, no matter how people put et. Why do you ask?"

"I..I just know someone who's interested in them."

"Ahhh, I see." said Fleur, standing up from her spot on the couch and coming to rest next to Hermione. "And why are you so interested in zeem?"

"I'm not...a friend is."

"Okay...well, what does your 'friend' want to know?" Fleur was smiling, but Hermione still kept trying to keep up the act.

"How far will they go to get to their mate?" _If I'm his mate...which I doubt. He's just toying with me._

"To ze ends of ze Earth. I'm just lucky I found Bill when I did."

"Do you have to be with your mate?"

"Yes...otherwise it will hurt you, mentally and physically. We can, 'ow ever, live without them, but only if we've bonded with zem first."

"Bonded?" Hermione didn't like the idea.

"Yes...it is stronger zen marrige, but more simple zen anysing you will ever have to do. Most veelas do tend to bond at zier wedding, because zat is when zere is ze most love flowing between zem. Why iz your friend so interested in veelas, zough? We're not a common topic?"

"She uh...she just, knows someone who's going through it."

"She knows a veela!?!" excliamed Fleur, standing up.

"Yes."

"Well zen, she's very lucky. I would love to know anuzzer veela. Iz zat all? I'm supposed to 'elp Molly in ze kitchen."

"No, that's it. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." The next few days passed rapidly, until finally it was Christmas eve. Hermione was laying in bed, unable to sleep as usual, and thinking. She had learned that if she really was Draco's mate, then he wouldn't stop until he had her. Which, if Hermione had her way, would never happen. The girl fell asleep thinking about it, and had a very strange dream, in which she was standing on a large cliff at the end of the Earth, about to jump off, and Draco was right behind her, holding her there. It was comforting, but at the same time exhilerating. He turned her towards him, and they were just about to kiss when...

"WAKE UP!" A something crashed into Hermione's legs as it bouned onto the bed. Hermione groaned.

"Not now Ginny. I'm kiss- I mean sleeping." Hermione cracked open her eyes to see the red-head standing above her, a large grin on her face.

"Well, you can't sleep for ever, silly. It's Christmas!" Hermione shook her head and sighed. She tried to forget the dream.

"Alright, Alright, I'm up. Well, where shall we start?" Ginny giggled and got back into her own bed, staring at her pile of presents for a moment before saying,

"How about friends first, and then family!" She started to tear open a package from Harry. "Oh! Look!" she said, pulling out a small golden chain with a tiny golden owl charm. Hermione smiled and started to rip open her own presents. Harry and Ron had bought something together for her: a thin notebook that had gold and silver binding and a picture of a moonlit lake on the front. A very pretty eagle-owl quill came with it, along with three bottles of glittering ink in gold, red, and silver. Ginny gave her a small bag that contained a lot of nice eye shadows and lipglosses. The rest of her presents were nice, including a set of quills and a dragon figurine with a beautiful little glass ball in its clutches from her parents. There was mist in the ball, and it changed depending on her mood. At the moment it was a bright golden yellow, which meant she was happy. After opening every present, there was still one left.

"Who d'you think its from?" she asked Ginny, checking for a card and finding none.

"I don't know...open it! It's pretty big." The wrapped box was pretty large, and as Hermione tore open the paper she found out why. The box was plain white, but the words said 'French's Fabulous Freewear: Paris Boutique' in fancy silver. She slid open the top and gasped at its contents. A magnificent, sparkly, lavender-tan dress was folded neatly inside. She pulled it out and held it up. It had two thick bands for sleeves, a straight mildly low front and tapered waist to her ankles. Three scarves hung from a knot on each sleeve.

"Look." said Ginny, pointing to three smaller boxes still inside. The first one held a pair of star earrings, covered in very tiny diamonds that glittered like thousands of stars themselves. The second was a bit larger and held a black choker with a crescent moon charm hanging from it. It had a thin line of rubies in the center of it. And the third, largest box had the most amazing present of all. A glittering coppery-brass tiara, the spirals holding several small diamonds and a ruby the size of her big-toenail. She couldn't imagine what it could all be for, but did have an idea who it was from. Her father, yet again, had surprised her.

"So who do you think sent all this? It's pretty amazing." exclaimed Ginny, fingering the hem of the dress after folding it.

"Probably my parents surprising me." said Hermione quickly. She wasn't ready to tell Ginny yet of her suspicions about her father.

"Well, who ever it was...they must love you a lot. Wonder what it's for."replied Ginny thoughtfully.

"I don't know. Want to go get some breakfast? I think I smell bacon." Ginny nodded, and they both headed downstairs, Ginny proudly wearing Harry's present. Both boys were already down stairs, busy ladling eggs onto their plates, but Harry looked up when they came in and beamed at Ginny.

"Do you like it?" he asked, and smiled wider when Ginny nodded.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Ron, giving her a half-smile. She immediatly put on a smile, forgetting all about the bad feelings stored deep within her.

"Oh nothing. I mean, what can there be? It's Christmas!" She sat down across from him. He was still smiling at her, and when she smiled back, he seemed to realize this and busied himself with eating. Hermione rolled her eyes...maybe it was obvious that Ron liked her.

All too soon, Hermione found herself standing once again on the front lawn, Ron, Ginny, and Harry beside her.

"Well...only half a semester to go until we're done." said Ron, resigned.

"Oh, come on guys. It won't be that bad," replied Hermione, taking a deep breath of cold morning air. All four turned and found themselves in Hogsmeade. After making the small trip up to the castle, they were bomboarded immediatly by Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottem.

"Guess what guys!" said Seamus.

"There's going to be a ball!" stated Neville.

"On New Years!" exclaimed Dean. Hermione smiled inwardly...apparently her father knew more about the going-ons at school than she did.

"But isn't New Years today?" asked Ginny, bewildered. All three boys glanced at Ginny, then each other.

"Well, that complicates things." said Seamus. They all laughed at that, even Hermione cracking a smile.

"So what time does it start?" she asked, mentally thanking her father for the dress.

"8 - 12" replied Dean.

"Well then," said Ginny, "I guess Hermione and I have to go."

"Why?" asked Harry, very confused.

"To get ready, stupid."

"But there's like 7 hours until 8." stated Ron.

"Exactly," replied Hermione, grinning. "Oh, Gin, let's have a before Girl's party...my dorm!"

"Yeah..well, see you later guys." agreed the red-head.

"Later!" called Hermione over her shoulder as she and Ginny ran up to her room. Once in it's safety, they magiked 5 letters to various Gryffindor girls. Very soon, there was a large knocking sound and, both in sweat pants and tank tops, Ginny nad Hermione ran to open the door.

"Hey Hermione, what a great idea!" said Lavender, looking a little guily about what had happened last year. Hermione smiled widely and said,

"Thanks! This is going to be so much fun."

"I know." said Parvati, who had come with Lavender. Next to arrive was Padma, and last of all were two six-years, Jamie and Franchesca, or Chessie as she was called. Hermione went into the small kitchen and brought out three bowls of snacks, a dozen pumpkin juices, and some small cakes on a tray. What a fun day this would be.

At 7:00 the girls started getting ready. Lavender, with her light brown hair, chose a light periwinkle blue one. Parvati had light pink, and Padma dressed in light red. Chessie, her blonde ringlets bouncing, had a very short bright yellow one, which was exactly the opposite of Jamie, who had dark purple. Ginny 's dress was a thin evening dress in emerald green, and Hermione used a spell to make the owl charm a little bigger and its eyes emeralds. Her best friend was delighted. Finally everyone but Hermione was ready, and they all waited anxiously as she went into her room and tried on the dress. She was magnificent...even more beautiful then at the Halloween one (though most didn't know that). Lavender fixed her hair and, throwing caution to the wind, Hermione made her hair normal. The girls didn't seem to care. The choker was fixed around her neck, the earrings in her ears, but Hermione didn't put the tiara on. She felt like it was too much. How ever, she had no idea what to do about shoes. She slipped on the glass ones, and immediatly they changed. Instead of plain glass, they were shiny heels with ribbons crisscrossing to her knees.

Hermione stared questioningly at the bracelets before adding them too. They changed, making a band with a decorative chain metal design that connected to a ring on her finger. If she ver met her father, she was really going to thank him a lot. The large clock struck 8. The girls squeeled and headed for the entrance.

"Wait!" cried Ginny, runing upstairs. She came back down with the tiara resting in her palms. "To the true queen of Gryffindor." she explained, resting it on Hermione's head and fastening it with magic. Hermione was glowing with delight. "Okay, now we can go!"

Waiting at the bottem of the Great Hall steps was a mottly crew of boys. Harry and Ron were in the very front, and the first to see the procession making its way.

"Here they come!" they shouted, and the boys all turned. Hermione was in the front, next to Ginny. Behind them were the other five girls, and together they were probably the prettiest in the school.

"My lady." said Harry, taking Ginny's hand. Ron followed suit and escorted Padma into the hall. The other girls were taken by their dates, until Hermione was left all alone. She bit her lip, uncertain with what to do. No Prince Charming this time.

"Mione?" said a voice behind her. She turned to see Seamus standing there, smiling slightly. "Do you...do you want to uh...go with me?" She smiled and nodded. He took her hand, seeming much happier, and led her in. The hall was covered in the school colors, streamers all rising to the center of the ceiling where a great disco ball hung like a full moon. Many couples were dancing, this time the wierd sisters playing. Hermione and Seamus were milling around, talking to people, when it hit her.

There, standing not that far off, was Malfoy. But he wasn't paying any attention to Hermione, instead he was talking to Blaise. But that wasn't what was bothering her. It was the girl wrapped around his arm. She was very tan, with vibrant blue eyes and semi-short black hair, streaked with black. She was wearing a green dress, mpore in style than Ginny's, and very low-cut in the front. The girl was very pretty, no wonder Draco was with her. Hermione again felt very confused...this is what she had wanted, right? Draco was leaving her alone, hooking up with another girl. But deep inside, Hermione felt two feelings. One, small, sharp pang of lonliness, and a large, stirring of jealousy.

**(A/N: CONGRATS TO THE NEW CHARRIE! Here is her description:**

**Name: Ebony**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Eyes: vibrant blue**

**skin: dark tan**

**hair: black, shoulder length, with choppy ends and green streaks**

**coments: skinny, nice to her house (ravenclaw) and to slytherins. Many think she should have been put in slytherin because she tends to be a bitch. she thinks herself better than everyone else because she's pureblood and 39th in line for an arabian throne (don't ask). **

**And that, my friends, is the character. here is chapter nine, I really hope you enjoy it...because I know I had fun writing it. the best part was probably how lavender sort of apolojized...and the SEAMUS!!! YAY HIM! lol..that was sort of added in there because of my friends...so yah. reveiw, I love to get those.**

**-Quicksilver)**


	10. Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Hogwarts. Hell, I don't even own most of the characters in this...no wait, ALL of the chracters in this. But worst of all...I don't own Draco. And that makes me very, very jealous of who does.

**Chapter 10: Moonlight**

Hermione:

Tears slid out of her eyes as she cried mercilessly into her pillow. The dress she still wore lay around her gracefully, not even staining from the tears. She was filled with such a fury, such a sadness, she had no idea what to do but cry. Not only was she still confused about the jealousy within her for seeing Draco with someone else, but the girl, named Ebony, had also paraded him around and then made fun of Hermione. It was enough to rattle anyone, and Hermione wasn't a very sensitive girl to begin with. The worst of it all, though, was when the clock had struck midnight. Seamus had kissed Hermione on the cheek, which Hermione didn't mind (she had hugged him back), but then, she had spotted Draco and Ebony basically making out. She shivered.

Slowly she stopped crying...there were no more tears left in her. She changed from her dress into short shorts and a tank and sat cross-legged on her bed, wiping her wet face with trembling hands. She left the choker on, and fastened on the other necklace, the cool silver a comfort on her skin. Glancing at the clock, Hermione saw that it was 1 in the morning. The witch sighed heavily and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, deciding to wash her face first as she was the dried mascara blackening her cheeks. Back in her room, she turned off the light and got into bed, happy the night was over...or so she thought. Just as Hermione was about to sleep, she heard the common room door open and someone, obviously Draco, came in. A giggle made her realize that Ebony was with him. A flash of hot anger shot through her...that they thought they could just..._shag_ in her common room. The sounds from downstairs was too much for her and, pulling on a sweat shirt (aww...gotta love them!), she grabbed her wand and opened the door.

Her brown eyes tried to penetrate the darkness, and thankfully the once again dying fire aided her. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the sight of two figures squirming on the couch. She contemplated a second on what to do...and grinned at her idea. She made a sharp jab with her wand, and a moment later a scream peirced her ears.

"What the- why am I green?" came a high-pitched voice.

"URG!" came a deeper one, "and you've got tentacles!" Hermione stifled a lough chuckle at this last statement. The spell turned whoever got it into their worst fear. Apparently Ebony was afriad of sea monsters.

"Tentacles?" said her voice hysterically, "TENTACLES!" There was a loud thump as she tripped over her gown and fell to the ground. Hermione, trying vainly to hold her hand over her mouth, couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing, clutching the rail in an attempt to stabalize herself. Someone turned on the lights, and the scene played out before her. Ebony was standing once more, her dress tight around her enlargening body. Her skin, in patches, had become pond-scum-green, and her arms were now tentacles. The girl's face was contorted in fear and anger, but that wasn't the best part. Draco was still sitting on the couch, fully dressed (besides coat), but the look of pure disgust on his face was almost too much. Hermione's laughter rang through the large room, making the two people below her look up in surprise.

"You filthy little mudblood!" screamed Ebony, eyes narrowing as she tried to pull out her wand with a tentacle.

Draco:

Surprise, surprise. Draco hoped his plan had worked a little bit. He knew that Ebony detested Hermione, so had taken her to the dance. And, when they got back..well, he might as well use his body for some good. Adn then, of course, Ebony had turned into this horrible...THING...and now he was staring up at Hermione, who was gripping to the railing and laughing so hard tears were coming down her face. And the only thing he could think about: man she looked good in short-shorts. Surprise, surpirse.

"Again with the name-calling?" asked Hermione, finally able talk, "honestly, I'm getting pretty tired of it. But what the hell...you have no effing right to call me a mudblood, you foul little whore. I'm surprised a slut like you even MADE it into Ravenclaw..made it into second year! And if you ever have the stupidness to crawl back into my common room, then I'll make sure those pretty little tentacles stay like that. I must say, it is an improvement of the **highest** level." Hermione smirked, now more or less leaning against the banister. Ebony, on the other hand, was speechless, mouth gaping, until she said,

"You.Will.Be.Sorry.For.This." in clenched teeth. She twirled and raced out of the room, tentacles smacking rather hard against the wall and making her yelp. Now only Draco and Hermione were in the room. After an uncomfortable silence, Hermione said,

"I'm surprised she didn't ask for the counter-curse...you're not going to find it in any book here..and I'm not sure any teacher knows it." She shrugged, a small smile on her face. "Well, that's all I wanted to do, and now I can finally go to sleep." She turned and walked back into her room, shutting it. Draco had the saisfaction of hearing the door lock click but, trying to sense the locking spells she used, couldn't. He grinned evily: Had Miss goody-two-shoes Granger forgotten to lock her door? A small feeling stirred within him, above his 'behaving like an arse' attitude...it was hope. A feeling not used to blossoming inside Draco Malfoy, it soon spread all over him, and Draco's grin turned into a smile. Oh yes...the oppertunity had shown itself. And who was he not to use it?

Draco crept slowly up the stairs, trying not to make a sound. At the girl's door, he opened it a crack and saw a sleeping form on the bed, curled up lke an angel. Her brown and black streaked hair fanned out around her head and made a halo, making her look even more angelic. With a small sigh, he glanced around the room, his eyes widening as they came upon the dragon mood crystal. Draco had seen them before, it didn't seem odd for her to have one, but the fact that it was a _dragon_ was rather odd. He glanced at the crystal and was mesmerized at the swirling mist, which had turned a faint pink color like the sky after a newly risen sun. He couldn't think of what this meant, and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a whisper. He stared at the dragon, not willing it to be true, but yes, in another second, the scaly silver beast said in a small whisper, "Didn't you hear me the first time? I said _hope_, Hermione's feelings are one of pure _hope_...though I can't think why." Its voice was slow and rumbling, with a small hint of sarcasm in it. The bold saphire eyes twinkling before silver lids closed over them, and moments later the small beast was actualy snoring softly.

Draco's eyes, which changed with his mood, were now a deep blue-gray color, and were threatening to turn all the way blue. He was sitting on his bed, half way undressed, and pondering about tonights events. He had picked up Ebony from the Slytheirn common room at 8:00 and had escorted her to the dance. From his perch next to Blaise, he had been keeping a secretive eye on the surroundings, and had seen the small parade of girls come in. Moments later, Hermione came in with her date...Seamus Finnigan. Seamus Finnigan!?! Bloody hell, what was the girl thinking, going to a dance with a complete idiotic Gryffindor pervert when she could of had him? All she had had to do was simply walk past, Draco knew that his veela side couldn't control himself when she walked. He rolled his eyes and laid back against the pillow, closing lids over the orbs and trying withuot avail to drift to sleep.

Silver orbs flicked open as an alarm blared. Groaning, Draco moved his hand and turned it off. He groaned again as the cold feeling once more resided in his stomach. He dressed into baggy black pants and a gray faded tee, running his fingers throgh his hair and letting the bangs fall in his face. The boy walked out his bedroom door and immediatly noticed Hermione, who was always up earlier than him, at a small round table near 'his' side of the common room. She had the tip of a beautiful eagle-owl quill in her mouth, not noticing the silver ink on the tip dripping on the table. In front of her was a small notebook, folded to a new page that was halfway covered with her small, neat cursive handwriting.

The witch was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even notice Draco, and to her amazement, after about two minutes she sighed, dried the ink stain and quill, topped three bottles of ink, and flipped the notebook closed. She stood up, brushed a hand through her hair, and said to herself,

"Well, since I've got nothing left to write, I might as well eat." She was so preoccupied with her now writer's block that she simply left the notebook on the table, threw everything else in her bag, and left, shutting the Portriat hole behind her softly, so as not to 'wake' Draco. He glanced from the doorway to the notebook, and then back. After several minutes of this, he vaulted over the railing, down the five foot jump, and landed as soft as a feather. He basically sprinted the short distnac eto the table, flund himself in Hermione's chair, and stared at the notebook in front of him. An image of a silver and gold hued, moonlit lake stared back at him. And there it was...the answer to his problems...moonlight.

**(A/N: Guess what? YOu hate me, don't you. this chapter basically told nothing, implied a few things, and basically made you want to throttle me beause you couldn't ge tmore. I know what you all are thinking, and I have one answer to that. Next chapter...eager to write, fast to type, and so got the time. Thank the Gods for summer, ladies and gentlemen, thank the Gods.**

**-Quicksilver)**


	11. Silver moons, silver stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Hogwarts. Hell, I don't even own most of the characters in this...no wait, ALL of the chracters in this. But worst of all...I don't own Draco. And that makes me very, very jealous of who does.

**Chapter 11: Silver moons, silver stars, silver eyes and silver bars**

Draco:

_January 1_

_Didn't get a lot of sleep last night. you know why. Why does he have to be such an arse though? It's not like I wanted this to happen...and then he just sits there, siling at me as if I'm supposed to run into his arms. I hope he knows that next time I won't save him. Save him from what, you ask? From a school slut bent on making a legend out of her from him. Yeah, he's a veela, and you know what girls do to veelas? Take 'em, use 'em, and throw 'em back. Ebony doesn't even like him that much. And doesn't he know what could happen? Getting pregnant is bad, but getting pregnant with a veela child, succombing your first born to a hard life and possible death? Much, much worse._

_Got the dream again. same damn one, too. Why don't these things ever change? And of course, my 'bodily attraction' as a certain Ginerva so bluntly puts it isn't helping. Damn him, damn him and every other veela. And while I'm ranting, I want him to know what it feels like to not be on top. I want him to feel the pain I have felt for 6 long years, of being on the dead bottem of the food chain, being picked at by everyone else. But what am I writing? hate has no place here. this is for my thoughts...and now I'm at war with myself? Get a grip! Oh, shit. I think I hear his alarm. no wonder, I've been at this for an hour! And only half a page is written!!! I think -_break here-_ I'll write later. Hunger taking over...stomach, slowly, eating, brain._

_-Lioness_

Draco stared at the page, not willing himself to believe that Hermione kept all that emotion bottled up, and released so much of it on half a page. Half a flipping page! And he also saw a wise truth in her words, especially about the Ebony thing. What had he gotten himself into? He wanted to learn more about this 'bodily attraction', these dreams, and maybe find an answer to her mood last night. He flipped back to an untidy scrawl on the last page in red ink, which was written so feircely it seemed to have been written in blood with a dagger. Most of the page was about Ebony, including every little thing that was a flaw in her, and many things that would improve her, including tar-and-feathering her. He certainly would not want to get on Hermione's bad side if this is what happened. She kept making references back to other entries, so he ended up starting from the beginning, Christmas Day night, and reading over the last two again. A lot of things made sense...and a lot didn't. She kept talking about 'The Bundle', but never explained it. If something went wrong, she blamed it on 'the bundle'. If something went too good, again 'the bundle' took the blame. Other than that though, her entries were very clear. He loved her dreams, how romantic they sounded. He hated how they never got to kiss in them. He loved how she had felt confused about her jealousy over Ebony, and hated how she hadn't rose to meet it. He loved her, and hated her at the same time. She loved him, and for some reason, would not be with him.

Draco's stomach growled, and, remembering how Hermione had made jokes over her stomach, decided he should go eat before he ate her notebook. He closed it carefully, set it down, and left, taking a last glance at it. It lay there, innocently, and Draco was suddenly sparked with an idea. He would get her to talk to him, to explain 'the Bundle'. And then...then he would have her.

Hermione:

Hermione sat down across from Seamus, who smiled politely at her, next to Ginny, who sat next to Harry, and next to Neville. Ron sat beside Seamus, and kept smiling over at Padma at the Ravenclaw table. For some reason, Neville kept glancing over there too, and when Hermione following his gaze, she saw him staring at Luna, who looked up, smiled, and waved. She grinned...February may be the romantic month, the January was the month for new love. New year, new love. And it had once been for Hermione too. Until...until 'The Bundle' came. A screech disrupted her from her thoughts, and Harry said,

"Great. Mail's here!"

"Expecting anything?" asked Ginny.

"You never know. Plus I like Hedwig visiting."

"You spend too much time with that bird, Harry," complained Dean, from across Harry, "I sware, someday you'll surprise us all and run off with the blamed thing." Harry's face reddened, and in two minutes both boys were hurling playful unsults at each other.

"Oh Harry!" said Hermione over Dean, who was telling the small audience about how Harry had had a 'monster in his chest' last year. "It's Hedwig!" Sure enough, the beautiful snowy white owl came drifting down. But instead of landing in front of her owner, the owl turned and landed in front of Hermione. Then Hedwig extended her leg, revealing a letter. Hermione untied it, sure the owl was mistaken, but saw the thin, spiraling letters in silver ink. 'Lioness'. The dot on the eye was a little snake eye, just like her necklace. She knew at once who had written this. Hurridly she stuffed it into her bag, mumbled something about the library, and headed off, ignoring stares from her housemates. She turned a corner, found herself in a deserted hallway, and sat on a windowsill. Hermione pulled out the now crumpled letter, opened it gently, and gasped at the neat silver handwriting that issued from it. She pulled at the page, and it unfurled in her hands.

_**Lioness**_

_**Come with a question and you'll get an answer. **_

_**Come with a destiny and you'll get a fate. **_

_**Come with a reason, come with a hope,**_

_**its not rainy season, there's no steep slope.**_

_**Meet me after dark, by the lake. You'll find out where,**_

_**just follow the moonlight.**_

_**Don't come if your scared, don't come if your fine.**_

_**Just come if you feel like giving some of that bundle,**_

_**to another on the line.**_

_**Snaking**_

She was completely entranced by it. She knew who had written it, and yet, she didn't. This was dream Draco, the one who held her and told everything was going to be alright. And hell, if that Draco had decided to show up, she'd take the offer. After all...who ever said a little risk wasn't good? She tucked the letter into her jeans pocket and set off to the library...just in case someone came looking for her. She didn't even think about how he knew of her 'bundle'.

Draco:

He'd seen her surprise at having Potter's owl come to her. He'd seen her recognize who had written it. He'd seen her run out of the hall in a hurry. He'd seen the look in her eyes that spelled out fear, confusion, and wonder. He was winning.

Hermione:

Dark came way too soon for Hermione. She was pacing in her room, diciding on whether to go or not. A black cloak was clasped at her neck, her journal was tucked safely with her wand in the messenger bag, on her shoulder. And the hood was up on the dark gray hoodie she wore. Basically, she'd already decided. The clock struck 11:30, way past curfew and dusk. but still Hermione paced. Inside, a battle raged. _Go, you idiot. What if he already left? _**That would be bloody perfect, wouldn't it? After all, you're the one who wanted to curse him into oblivion. **_Uh...I still do. I just...want to do it tonight. _**OH face it, you liked his letter. A little sentimental crap and you fall head-over-heels. **_You're the one that does belly-flops every time he appears. Don't even try to accuse me of treason. _**Treason. Treason!?! You make me do those flops. You're the one wtih treason. **_I am not! Take that back. _**Never. **_Do it! _**Or you'll what? **_I'll starve myself, I'll do it. I sware I'll do it. _**You wouldn't dare! **_Take it back! _**Fine, fine, I take it back. We've BOTH committed treason. **_Thank you. Now move, please. _**Alright, alright.**

Hermione tooka confident step towards the door, froze, and then glanced over at the dresser. Something had just talked to her.

"Good luck, Hermione. Feeling very brave, harness that energy now, there's a dear." said the dragon, his great eyes blinking slowly as his mischevious mouth upturned in the corners for a rare smile.

Hermione walked through the thin and knarled forest trees, the lake water slapping agianst the shore only a few feet away. She had wondered about how she would find the place, but the full moon made a silver bar on the water that pointed directly to a small rocky clearing, where she was headed now. As the witch neared it, she saw a black shadow standing there, watching the water. To him, it looked as if he was out of sight, but he was quite clearly standing ina pool of moonlight. Hermione pulled out her wand slowly and began advancing, not exactly knowing what she was doing. She ws almost with in good firing range when...

"Going to curse me, are you?" asked a voice from behind. She started and turned, only to come face to face with another shadow. The boy pulled back his hood to reveal himself, and Hermione did likewise.

"but, but...you...here...there..."She kept glancing back over her shoulder, and found the other Draco starting to walk towards them. The two Dracos fazed into each other.

"Slitting of atoms, advanced Transfiguration. Difficult to learn, easy to remember." She swore he gave a small shudder at the memory. "Shall we?" He led the way to the rocky clearing and sat down on a jutting rock, letting her do the same.

"What's this about, Draco?" she asked, eyes narrowed. Her bag rested on the top of her legs, and she secretively slid a hand in a grasped her notebook for comfort.

"I could ask you the same thing. For instance, why did you come here if you didn't know what this was about?" he replied slyly, his bangs in his silvery eyes. She stuttered, lost for words.

"I...I..now wait just a second here. Don't turn this conversation on me, you're the one going on about giving me an answer and being on the line and my bundle and...my bundle." she fumbled, lost for words as the realization hit her. "You...you've read my notebook, haven't you. You sneaky little ferret!"

"So. You left it on the table...almost, willingly." She flinched, and glanced away at his implication. Ha, as if, like she wanted him to read it. Like she ever wanted anyone to read it. "What is 'the bundle'?"

"Like I'd ever tell you. I don't trust you, I only came here to see what you wanted."

Draco:

He stood up and pulled her up, wrapping a hand around her wrist, he pulled her close and whispered, eyes staring boldy at hers,

"Well, I think you must trust me a lot, seeing as you definitely like me a whole lot." He brushed her lips with his gently, and she pulled away, eyes blazing hazel.

"You can't make me love you, Malfoy, no matter how hard you try. I'm unfazable. Got a bundle to sheild me." Her face was flushed from their light kiss and her wrist was burning from his grip on it.

"Why can't you just accept that maybe we have a future together? Maybe at least as friends. Why must you hide behind this 'bundle', as you call it? You're never open, even to Potter and Weasley."

"I know what you want, Malfoy, and it's not friendship. And I don't hide, not like you do. Don't play dumb with me, I've seen you lose control. I've seen you flash with anger or hate or what ever you're feeling, don't get me wrong. You hide too, and, and" she was lost for words, "I want to know why."

**(A/N: Yes, yes, a very short chapter. I wanted to update, and this was just SUCH a good cliffhanger, I had to use it. Don't worry, the second half of the chapter will be coming out soon, but here's a little taster. I'm also working on a bunch of one-shots, like 'Beat' but much better, so I might put those on, who knows. Again, you prolly hate me, and I'M SORRY! But ah, enough of my babbling. Wait a while, and you'll be surprised. -grins evilly-**

**-Quicksilver)**


	12. Author's note!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Hogwarts. Hell, I don't even own most of the characters in this...no wait, ALL of the chracters in this. But worst of all...I don't own Draco. And that makes me very, very jealous of who does.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:::**

**I'm getting a lot of people asking me why Chapter 3 is written twice on the same page. Congradultions to all of you, who have realized my mistake. At the moment I'm currently finding out how to change this, but for now...sorry. It has nothing to do with the story!**


	13. Silver eyes, silver bars

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Hogwarts. Hell, I don't even own most of the characters in this...no wait, ALL of the chracters in this. But worst of all...I don't own Draco. And that makes me very, very jealous of who does.

**Chapter 11 Part 2: Silver moons, silver stars, silver eyes, and silver bars**

"You want to know why?" he asked again, sitting crosslegged with his back resting against the stone he had once been sitting on.

"Yes." she replied matter-of-factly, also sitting crosslegged against a rock, her notebook in her lap. She traced the lines with her fingers, as if admiring the picture, but Draco knew she drew comfort from it. And why shouldn't she, it was a beautiful cover.

"How do you know I'm going to tell you?" he asked mischieviously.

"Because...because if you tell me, then, then I'll tell you." His eyes narrowed.

"Fine." said Draco, "Where do I begin."

"Where ever it starts."

"Then we'll be here for a while." She flashed a small smile for a moment and replied,

"Then where ever you think nessessary."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes, you do. You're the one who called this god-aweful thing, now spit it out. Why do you hide?"

"Maybe, maybe I hide because life's not worth living in the sunshine. Maybe I get along just fine in the shadows. Maybe I didn't ask for this,and it just happened. I can't control my veela side, and maybe, maybe I just don't bloody want to. There, are you happy now." Draco's arms were crossed, nostrils flared. He was staring at her with cool silver eyes. Hermione was speechless, just staring at him.

"Well? What's your 'bundle'?" he asked her, squirming under her gaze.

"feelings."

"Feelings? You're just going to tell me feelings? Honestly, have you never talked before? What kind of feelings? What do you mean, feelings?"

"You know...feelings. Like...um...like anger, and sadness, and jealousy, and more anger because you are so _stupid_ as to have messed around with Ebony, depression because of my bloody books that got me into this whole mess, stress from all the work that I do and the expectations people have of me, my duties as head girl, all these bloody memories that won't go away, confusion from what the hell is happening this year, I think I'm going emo, rumors about me being anorexic or gothic or cutter or me going out with Ron or Harry or Victor or getting laid, schoolwork, the ability of a job, my apparation test that comes up soon, spending another Valentine's day alone, the worry that no one will ever see me for who I am, or how I'm not what I want to be, my fear of the people I love dying in the final battle, how the war just keeps getting closer and closer, how I will never be loved like in my stupid romance novels, my split life as muggle and witch, all the weird explinations I come up with, more confusion as these chaotic dreams I keep having, including the suicidal ones over the summer, that stupid prophecy, who my father is, how on Earth I'm adopted, Harry, Ron, you, the 'foodchain', what's going to happen, the future, the past, and how I'm not supposed to fall in love with you." Tears were sliding down her face slowly. She looked so...sad.

In one graceful movement Draco stood up, moved over to her, sat back down, and pulled her into his lap. He hugged her tightly, and she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. He held her like that for a while, rocking back and forth slowly, until her crying came to a stop.

Hermione:

The sun was about to rise, turning the dark blue sky into a pinkish haze. Draco kissed her forehead and whispered,

"We'd better be getting up to the castle." He stood up, pulled her up, and they brushed themselves off. Hermione shoved her stuff into her bag and walked side by side with Draco, both silent. Her face was clear of any emotion, as was his, but there was an energy about them...an understanding. When they reached the doors, they continued, taking many detours so as to not run into patrolling teachers. They reached the large tapestry that hid the door to the heads tower. It was of a beautiful pheonix, and when they spoke the password, it burst into flame and let them enter through the fire.

They were about to part ways up to different staircases, rooms, and lives. Awkward was the silence that held them, until Hermione whispered,

"Thanks." and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Long after she had disappeared into her room, Draco still remained standing below, slightly trembling fingers tracing over and over again the spot where she had kissed him.

Draco:

"What's with you mate?"

"Nothing's 'with me', Blaise. Today just happens to be a nice day. Have you noticed the sunshine, the way it sparkles on the lake? The world is just so...alive." Draco was sitting next to Blaise in the back of potions, working on a 'drought of health' with him.

"Sparkling sunshine? And I'm supposed to believe nothing's with you? Honestly, Draco, how dumb do you think I am. And you don't add the pufferfish fins till after we stir it for a minute!" He slapped Draco's hand, which held three fins, away from the bubbling couldren. He stole the fins and replaced them with a wooden spoon, in which he then mimiked stirring the couldren. "You seem...preoccupied. Draco? Draco Malfoy, are you even listening to any word I'm saying?" Draco was, in fact, not paying any attention, but staring at the back of a certain girl's head, watching it catch the sunlight and shine auburn. She was deep in conversation with Potter, and both were smiling slightly. Blaise followed his gaze and sighed. "Gotten any closer to her, mate?" Draco turned away, suddenly very intent on stirring his potion, which immediatly turned the shade of burgandy described in the book.

"Not really." Ever since that night they were simply polite, only saying to each other to 'pass the ink' or a 'How was your day?' every once and a while. There was such an awkwardness that you tend to get when you suddenly find out all their hidden secrets.

"So your genius, full-proof plan backfired?'

"Yes. You were right, all hail King Blaise, bla bla bla." He wasn't exactly keeping honest here...he just, didn't want anyone to know about that night. Not even his best friend. Said best friend now added the pufferfish fins, and, stirring the contents with his wand a moment, uttered an incantation that made the potion thin and creamy.

"Don't know why Snape used this, its not like Pomfrey's running low or anything." Draco just shrugged and went searching for a bottle and stopper. Finding it, the boy scooped up enough, sealed it, and made his way to the front, where Snape was staring at them with cruel dislike.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, an excellent potion, as usual." he said, shaking the contents for a moment. He bent over his desk more and said in a quickened whisper, "Have any luck with finding your mate? Your father's been in touch." Draco glanced around, caught Hermione deep in conversation over their acid green potion, and replied in a hurried voice,

"A bit. There are some suspicions, but nothing really useful has arrived yet."

"I was hoping that Ebony girl you were seen with at New Years was of some...suspicion."

"It turned out I was wrong on that one. Very, very wrong."

"Very well then, you are dismissed. Oh, and Draco?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"If there is anything...needed...you will not fail to inform me?"

"Of course not, sir." He nodded and walked back, passing Hermione on the way.

"No, Harry. I don't know what's wrong." she was saying, flipping through slightly dog-eared pages. Draco thought for a moment, pulled out his wand, made the same motion you would do if you were slicing your hand with a knife on his hand, and walked on. He smacked this hand rather hard on her desk as he walked by, and tried hard not to look back as he finished the distance between there and his table. He listened hard for a moment, ignoring Blaise's questioning stare, and grinned and he heard a small 'Oh My'.

Hermione:

Written on the desk where Draco had smacked it was a note.

'Give it a counter-clockwise turn and say 'Grafta!' to get your potion to change color.'

"What was that about?" asked Harry, trying to look over her shoulder.

"Nothing...don't know why Malfoy did that. But I just found something, a note on the desk. I think we should follow it."

"You feeling okay, Hermione?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked in reply, looking a bit preoccupied.

"Because you're telling me to follow some instruction that you just found on a desk Malfoy just hit."

"Just do it!" she snapped, and he complied hurridly.

"What do we do first?" he asked in barely a whisper, averting his eyes.

"Give it a counter-clockwise turn...the other way!" she snapped as he almost completed a clockwise circut.

"And now?" Hermione glanced around, pulled out her wand, and whispered "Grafta" at the potion. It turned burgandy. With a sigh, Harry pulled out a bottle, scooped some into it into the container, and commenced bringing it up. When he returned, his teeth were gritted and his hand was twitching towards his wand.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Some crack on my dad and Pad-" He fell silent. Hermione just nodded and began cleaning up. She knew Sirius was -and would always be- a touchy subject for Harry. The lunch bell rang and students left the dungeon in a hurry. Ron met up with Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, his face flushed.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny with concern from next to Harry, her brown eyes narrowed. He nodded over enthusiastically and when his sister had her back turned, whispered to Hermione,

"I have to tell you something after lunch, tell Harry." Hermione obliged and, after a speedy meal, the trio left the table. Ron led them to a deserted classroom and shut the door, glancing around as if he expected to be attacked if he spoke.

"Spit it out Ron," demanded Harry after a few minutes of silence and curious glances.

"I heard Malfoy talking in the hall."

"So?" Hermione stayed silent, swaying a bit on the spot. The same words went through her head over and over again: _Oh no...Ooohh no, shit. shit shit shit. OH no._

"It was different mate, not all pratty. He seemed...nice."

"Nice," asked Harry, "_Nice_? If Malfoy's gone nice then I'll turn myself over to Voldemort in hopes he just wants an autograph. you must have been mistaken, no. Definatly not. Back me up, Hermione." He nudged her in the shoulder and glared expectantly, waiting for her obvious agreement.

"Go on Ron."she said, looking at her feet to avoid Harry's bewildered gaze.

"Well, he was talking to that pretty-boy Zabini and I couldn't really hear their conversation except for something about a girl. And then this house elf appears out of no where and falls down in fright at seeing a student. And you know what he does?"

"Don't tell me he helps it up. Please."

"Yeah, and what's more, I sware I heard him say Spew. SPEW!?!" They were silent for a moment; Ron and Harry thinking fast and Hermione more or less letting her imagination run away. She could just imagine him walking around with a shiny S.P.E.W. badge under his coat of arms and handing out pamphlets to bewildered Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. After an amazingly funny image of Draco running around with a picket sign outside of the grounds bearing the words 'Free the Elves', she let out a giggle. A most un-Hermione like positivley girlish giggle.

"Hermione?" asked Ron incredulously, the faint color that had returned to his cheeks paling once more.

"Sorry, what were you talking about?" Harry turned her to face him.

"Hermione, I'm going to ask you a few personal questions. All you have to do is say yes or no. Okay?" She nodded, trying not to laugh again at his serious expression.

"Okay. First off, are you taking any stimulants or drugs of any kind?"

"Harry, this is Hermione you're asking," cut in Ron. He just shrugged.

"Umm...that would be a no. Yeah, a no...yes, do you even need to ask that question?"

"Just checking," he replied meekly, "second question. What the hell have you and Ginny been giggling about the past few weeks. Don't think I haven't seen you together."

"Girl stuff. And by the way, that wasn't a yes or no question, questioneer." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay then, asnswer this one. Why don't you like us any more?"

"What?"

"Why...don't...you...like...us...any...more? You never hang out with us like you used to. We really miss you." Hermione thought for a moment, racking her brain for answers, but nothing came. Why hadn't they been spending time together? (A/N Why didn't the author realize this issue? The world may never know.)

"I don't know. Busy with school work I guess..and stuff...oh don't give me that look, Harry, I seriously don't know!" she added as his expression changed. She turned to Ron who met by full force her burning gaze. "Tell him," she demanded, "tell him I don't know."

"Well um, yeah," he mumbled, "he does have a point you know." She sighed.

"What if we go on walks around the grounds every night after dinner? Then we can catch up and stuff. okay?" They nodded, and the atmosphere of the room seemed to get much brighter.

"Damn," said Ron, checking his watch, "quidditch practice. Sorfry 'Moine, we'll have to catch up with you later. We're going to be late." They waved goodbye and started fof sprinting towards Gryffindor Tower for their brooms and to drop off their bags. Hermione stayed within the classroom for a few minutes more and, after she left, felt the sudden feeling of being watched.

She glanced down the corridor and saw it was empty. Shrugging, she closed the door behind her and, in a slit second, could have sworn she saw a flash of silver silver eye.

**(A/N Viola! here it finally is!!!! I'm dreadfully sorry, but summer is almost busier than school! and with the fact that other things coincide with my typing time. But the fact remains, my readers, that this story must come to a close. And so I give this as a warning, the final chapters are coming about. The ending is inevitable. The tale must die. Oh, I'm so dramatic. Well, check my profile, because I've updated it with more knowledge on the fics. other than that, keep reading, keep reviewing, and keep following in the strange tale of a prince and a princess!**

**-Quicksilver)**


	14. 12Tom Riddle

Disclaimer: I may not be the author of Harry Potter, but I still say Draco is MINE (but seriously, me no owny)

**Chapter 12: Tom Riddle**

--------

The bright fire cast long shadows upon the long, darkened room. There were no windows for light to pervade in, and the old-fashioned oil lamps had been doused a long time ago. A dark, oak dining table stood at the center of the room with a dissarray of chairs around it. The largest and most decorated chair was the one in front of the fireplace, currently turned to face the flames. It was cut from some vile black stone in the shape of a crude throne, the emblem of a curling silver snake to form the letter S emblazened upon it. Two sculptured snakes wound around the edges of the chair and, if one was standing in front of such a throne, the necks and heads would make two arm rests. An unused mirror adorned the wall above the mantle and, through it, you could see that the room was not completely empty. A man was sitting in the chair and watching the flames dance, a reflection gleaming off his red, catlike eyes. They were bright against ghost-white skin and made the man look overall like a snake himself with a flattened nose. For once, there was no hardness or cruelty, rage or danger in those scarlet eyes, but intead a yearning, as if for something lost long ago. His long, spider-like hands rested lightly on the snake-heads and he gazed onward into the fire.

A snake, dark green and thirty feet long, slithered around the neck of Tom Riddle and still onto his arm, hissing with a delicate affection for her master.

"Nagini," he whispered, caressing it slowly with one hand, "I have waited long. I have written and waited for a reply, and yet none has come. I have given and given, and yet have recieved nothing in return. And yet, I love her all the same. Can you explain this to me? Some hidden knowledge of the female race I have not aknowledged?" He repeated his words in the snake's own tongue and, after a moment's careful consideration, Nagini replied. At a slight chuckle, Tom said,

"Yes, perhaps she is confused and worried. But if she is anything like her mother, which I know for a fact she is, then she will understand perfectly. And of course, the clues I sent her could not have been more clear as of to her past. Should I proceed with my idea to confer with Snape?" This was, again, said in parseltongue.

"No," answered the snake, "I would not trust my young with another. If one of my snakes were gone, I would retrieve them."

"Are you implying me to go to Hogwarts and find her?"

"Precisely. It is your right." He blinked, his mind working furiously.

"What if she doesn't want me as her father? I gave her up, I wouldn't want me as a father." Nagini shook her massive head, her cold dark eyes blinking in the light as they caught the fire.

"Who wouldn't want you, you are the most powerful wizard of all. She will be proud, a princess for ever on her throne. Then the past will be forgotten as the future brightens."

"You for ever remain my most faithful companion, Nagini. I shall ahve to think more on this matter."

"Perhaps Snape can be of use after all," she continued. "Find when the school will be most vulnerable, such as when the Triwizard tournament made it so. Take only what you seek, do not cause uproar. The time for that is later." Tom Riddle simply nodded.

--------

Hermione:

The cold weather turned sluggishly warmer until finally students could stand Care of Magical Creatures while wearing four sweaters, robes, and a cloak. The beginning of February started with many giggles from girls, nervous glances from boys, and a central basis for all conversation: Valentine's Day. That was not true, of course, if you were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, or Ronald Weasley. On those wonderfully awkward days leading up to February 14th, the three could be seen walking in the cold on the grounds, deeply in discussion about horcruxes and spells, plans and preparation. For, as the month of June died, they would be setting off in the world in search of the horcruxes.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" asked Harry for the thousandth time. Hermione rolled her eyes, pulled her scarf down from over her nose and mouth, and replied,

"Yes, Harry. We're coming with you."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." added Ron, rubbing his gloved hands together with renewed gusto.

"Right, well, getting off the track of horcruxes and stuff for the moment, I've been told to ask you, Harry, by a Miss Ginerva Weasley, whether you think its funny that-I quote- 'I expect a snowball for Valentine's day with all the time you've been spending outdoors'-unquote-." Harry turned an appropriate shade of pink.

"Well, don't tell her, but I'm surprising her with dinner in the room of Requirement that night." he replied.

"Then what _am _I supposed to tell her?"

"Tell her...tell her she's in for a surprise." He shrugged half-heartedly.

"What are you doing for Valentine's Day, Ron?" asked Hermione. He had a lightly guilty look upon his face as he replied,

"Well, there's a party in the Gryffindor common room, so I expect I'll just be there with Padma. And you?"

"I'm going too, Ginny invited me. She said there'll be lots of singles there, so I won't feel too left out." The way in which she said this sounded doubtful, as was true. Hermione knew it would be uncomfortable, but it was better than spending it with her textbook and a quill.

February 14th dawned bright and snowy as light flakes fell from the gray skies. The whole day went by increasingly fast, from Hermione's point of view, as she was dreading the party that evening.

"But Ginny," she reasoned from her standing position as she stopped pacing for a moment, "I'll feel stupid just standing there and watching the other couples dance. Oh, I don't know why I even to go in the first place. I don't even have anything to wear that looks remotely fine." Ginny sighed, getting up from her place on the bed.

"First of all, Hermione, plently of great seventh year boys are single as well as sixth year, so you won't be alone. Secondly, you know exactly why you want to go, because you're doing a favor for me. I need a friend there. And lastly, you can wear this." She walked to the wardrobe, rummaged inside for a few moments, and carried a few items on hangers out and laid them on the bed in order. Hermione glanced over and grinned at what she saw. It was a black, tight-fitting concert tank top with the words emblazened in pink 'Cute is What We Aim For' on the chest. A nice, modest denim skirt was beneath it and laying on top of that were light pink leggings. "Put it on." demanded Ginny, who was already in a white, low -cut peasent shirt and black mini-skirt.

Hermione obediantly tried on the outfit and, looking at herself in the full-length mirror, could not help but smile at herself. She next had to sit through Ginny picking out the right makeup and jewelry; a pair of thin silver hoops, her mother's necklace, and a modest amount of different colored bangles; from black and silver to pink.

"Viola!" exclaimed Ginny, "You are done! Now I have to go, Harry said meet me at the portait hole at 9 and I'm already pushing it. Come with me, won't you? You have to go there anyway." Hermione obliged, and they were off. Hermione slipped on her magical shoes, which turned into pink metallic flats, as she walked out the door. Draco was no where in sight, so they guessed he must be with the Slytherins. A small pang echoed in Hermione's chest as she took note of the empty common room, and she shook it away. Why should Draco have waited for her?

"Gryffin hearts." said Ginny, rolling her eyes as the tipsy-looking Fat Lady let them in with a giggle. The common room looked completely different, with all the furniture pushed to the sides and pink, red, and white streamers hanging from every hanging object. Music was playing from somewhere, and alreqady couples were dancing. Ginny and Hermione spotted their friends and walked over, waving to a few others on the way.

"Hi guys," said Hermione. Harry only waved slightly before leading Ginny out of the common room, leaving Hermione with Shamus, Dean, Neville, Ron and Padma. Parvati ran up as soon as she spotted them and, after a little flirting, her and Dean left to dance. Ron and Padma soon followed, Ron looking rather pale and uncomfortable.

"Single again, Hermione?" asked Shamus good-heartedly.

"Yeah, and you?"

"Actually, there's Lavender now." He too walked off to kiss Lavender on the cheek. At that moment, the Portrait hole opened to reveal Luna in a flowing, red dress with matching heart earrings.

"Hello Hermione," she said breathlessly, "took me for ever to get through. The Fat Lady seemed to think I was Sirius Black -I mean Stubby Boardman- in disguise. Poor dear."

"You look great Luna."replied Hermione, "Who invited you?"

"Neville did, actually."

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, and they wisked away. Left alone, Hermione contented to leaning against a wall with a champagne glass full of butterbeer and watch the dancers.

About half-way through, Ginny came back with the brightest look upon her face, followed by Harry.

"So?"asked Hermione, forcing a smile and watching Aden, the cute Gryffindor prefect, dance with another sixth year out of the corner of her eye.

"It was wonderful. Harry took me to dinner in the Room of Requirement, and it turned into the prettiest French Resturant. How was your time here been so far?"

"Okay. Neville asked Luna to come, look." She nodded toward them, and Ginny let out a small 'aww!'.

"Hey 'Mione," spoke in Harry, who had just come up to them after talking with Ron, "Mind if I take Ginny to the dance floor?"

"Of course not." she replied, and she was alone once more. A boy asked her to dance, in which she declined. After three more, she decided she was officially tired, and said Good night before heading back.

The halls were dark and lit by dull torches as a thin flurry of snow fell outside the window. Hermione was freezing in her tank top and had her arms crossed, trying to keep a bit warm. After the staircase to the seventh floor, she jogged the rest of the way to the tapestry and after giving the password ("Sablestaff!") she climbed in with thoughts of a hoodie and a warm fire.

"You look half-frozen!" said a delighted voice, and she saw Draco running up to her. "Dinner?" he asked, and he turned to give her a full view of the common room. If the Gryffindor common room looked nice, then this looked beautiful. The fireplace was empty and the room was lit by hundreds of miniscule candles hovering in the air. The ceiling had been transformed to cathedral, and pure-white snow flakes were slowly falling, dry and warm, to dissappear into the floor. A table bearing a white cloth was stationed in the center with two chairs and settings.

Draco's face was so eager, the place was so pretty, and the thought was so kind that Hermione kissed him on the cheek. Now blushing, Draco led her over to the table and with a wave of his wand, produced a bottle of wine and dinner.

"So how did you do all this?" asked Hermione, glancing around at the splendor.

"Waited until you were gone and then did a couple spells. You like it?"

"I love it." His smile could have outshown the sun. Soon the dinner was eaten, the conversational topics had been persued, and the clock had chimed 1:00. The two headed off to bed after undoing a few of the spells, leaving the candles in place but unlit (they were just too pretty). On the balcony, just as they were about to part into different rooms, Hermione did something daring. She kissed Draco full on the mouth as he was trying to say good night and, before he could say anything else, scrambled off into her room in total embarassment, a smile on her face.

Exhaustion hit as she surveyed the comfortablly warm bed and, slipping on a light green nightgown, burrowed under the covers. She sent a silent prayer up to the stars before falling asleep, thanking them for this night, the best in her life.

Hermione awoke to hear breaking glass and a whispered curse. She sat bolt-up, squeezing her wand, and listened intently for the voice. As a second one answered, she lost all hope of it being Draco and knew someone had broken in. She slipped out of bed as quietly as she could and padded, barefoot, onto the landing overlooking the darkness. She could just make out Draco's form gliding out of his room and was about to speak when the candles lit up. The common room was filled with black-cloaked figures with wands out and looking at someone in the center. Someone with pale hands and no mask to hide the ghostly snake of a face. Hermione screamed.

"Run Hermione!" shouted Draco from somewhere far away, but she didn't here. Her eyes were locked against red and before she could do so much as to scream again, some one stunned her.

--------

A man carefully made his way up the stairs to the chamber above and opened the door with a rough push. The room, nicely decorated in green and gray, was waiting for an owner. Tom carefully laid down Hermione on the bed and, with a flick of his wand, made a roaring blaze in the fireplace. For a moment or two he stood there, staring at his sleeping daughter in wonder, and then left, a confusing feeling haven risen in his chest. Some might call it love or longing, for as Tom saw Hermione, he also saw Charisse. The girl who he had basically killed by loving her.

--------

Draco:

Draco awoke to find himself in bed with the covers drawn half-way up. He glanced around, heart thumping as he remembered last night, and realized he had no idea where he was. The room was decorated not unlike his old one, but instead of square it was round and the doors were different kinds of wood. He felt as if he had been pelted with bricks and groaned as he lay back down. Before the thought of exploring had fully crossed his mind he was back asleep, resting off the pain.

Hermione:

Dreams flitted around Hermione's head as she lay there, half awake, in the early morning sunshine that splayed across her face. Finally she became fully concious and, waiting a moment longer before opening her eyes, willed last night's event to be one hell of a nightmare. Her eyes opened, and her hope was lost. She was staring at a gray cathedral like ceiling adorned by an old-fashion silver chandelier. Her bed was slightly curved to fit the spherical wall and somehow, the place seemed familiar. Too familiar.

Panic thudded in her chest. _ Death eaters had gotten into Hogwarts, stolen her away, what about Harry? Oh god, what have I done? _**Relax Hermione, relax. Think. What do you do first? Question yourself. How did you get here? **_I was kidnapped by Death eaters in my dorm. _**Where are you? **_A pretty bedchamber. _**What are you gong to do now...come on, think! **_I'm going to explore, and hopefully find a way out of here damnit! _ She slid out of the bed, only to find herself in bare feet and her old green nightgown. _But first I think I'll find something better to wear..._

Hermione got up in determination and walked to a beautifully decorated wardrobe and wrenched it open with more strength than she knew she had. But her defenses weakened as she stared at the splendor of dresses, shirts, skirts, and shoes the wardrobe contained. They ranged from reletively ordinary to complete masquerade costumey-looking. She picked out what looked like the most plain and easy to move around in; a silky silver dress that ended in a flutter around her ankles. It fit her form and was just off the shoulder. She pulled it on and gazed at herself in the mirror, blushing as she saw her reflection of elegant simplicity. She brushed her hair, and noticed it had transformed into its normal half-black, half-brown look without any magic from her part. One more mystery to add to the mix. Her necklace was still in place, and she let it be after fiddling with it for a moment or two. Her next problem was shoes; they were all high heels and anyone would hear her a mile away. She she went barefoot.

The door stood there, mocking her. She bit her lip and strode over there, determination rising in her chest. A hearty tug led her to be flung backwards as the door banged open. So she sat there on her bum and stared in awe as she realized her door had been unlocked. An invitation; someone had _wanted_ her to leave the room and explore. She could only guess who. Hermione took a deep breath, standing in the doorway, and with resolve took the first step out. She followed the steps down a long spiral path until finally, she came to another door. It was just as open as the other, and tentively she stepped out onto a landing.

**(A/N oooo...dun dun dun. -landing- well yay, I'm proud I got this done. it took me a while, lots of listening to music, and of course my awesome mind. but really, a little note here, hermione tends to be very courageous in this one. -hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink, shove- just a little teaser for you -gwah-:**

**Chapter 13: Navigating the Castle**

**oh I'm so good to people. but honestly, keep reading, reviewing, and sending me all those lovely reviews. did I mention I live reviews? -trying to get 100- (doubtful) and another thing...in a few weeks or so, another story should be out with like five chapters done (maybe). can you guess which one? if you can then your a mind reader!**

**-Quicksilver)**


End file.
